When They Were Gods 'Book One: A Historic Love'
by Danielle Riddle
Summary: Previo a la película. A pesar de los años Vanaheim y Asgard continúan siendo reinos enemigos, hasta que ambos reyes contemplan la idea de unirse con un lazo matrimonial a través de sus herederos; Thor y Efermhy oc . Desafortunadamente Efermhy conoce accidentalmente a Loki y una pasión prohibida se desata, profecías que no deben cumplirse están a punto de tornarse realidad...
1. Prólogo

**Daniela F. Riddle**

**When They Were Gods**

**Book One: A Historic Love**

**Summary:  
**

Efermhy es una joven princesa del reino de Vanaheim, quien, tras un exilio eterno a causa de una profecía que decía que ella traería desdicha y guerra a su mundo, retorna al palacio a vivir con su padre el rey Vidar.

Cuando en una visita a Asgard Saga, la diosa de la adivinación, reina consorte de Vanaheim, al tocar al príncipe Loki accidentalmente, tiene una visión acerca de un futuro desastroso en el que aparece él y Efermhy, sabe que no puede permitir que aquello se torne realidad.

Así, tras la coronación de Efermhy como heredera, Odín envía al príncipe Thor como emisario de paz para que conozca a la princesa. Thor se enamora de ella y pronto ambos reinos festejan su compromiso matrimonial. Sin embargo su camino hacia unir ambos reinos, esta lleno de secretos que ninguno conocía, además de que al viajar al reino eterno la joven princesa se encuentra imprevistamente con alguien que es muy parecido a ella misma y que la cautiva por completo.

Loki, nunca ha sido fácil de impresionar, en especial en cuanto de mujeres se trata. Pero llega un día en que conoce a una que es tan diferente a las otras y tan parecido a él mismo que no puede evitar enamorarse poco a poco de ella. Su desgracia empieza al saber que esa joven es la misma prometida de su hermano. La rivalidad entre ambos se empieza a crear. Efermhy se convierte en la manzana de la discordia entre ambos y varios personajes se oponen a esta relación que supuestamente se 'profetiza' que traerá mil tormentas sobre el universo.

Pero ¿pueden en verdad los dioses impedir que una amor tan fuerte se separé? ¿Pueden dos personas cambiar la historia de todo un mundo?

Esta historia relata las anécdotas de un universo **Cuando Eran Dioses**, cuando una pasión accidental cambio el destino de todos, de como un amor, por más prohibido, siempre puede hallar la forma de encontrarse, de lo que la ambición, la envidia y el rencor son capaces de traer pero, sobre todo, cuenta el relato de como dos seres crearon un **Amor que hizo Historia**.

**Book Two: Rule The World**

_Paralelo a la película de Thor. La guerra por la liberación de Vanaheim se desata, una nueva reina surge entre los vanir. Un dios es enviado a Midgard por su rebeldía dejando a Asgard a merced de sus enemigos. El más joven de los príncipes poco a poco se va sumiendo más en la oscuridad y los secretos de su pasado no solo lo arrastrarán a él. El camino a la destrucción del Universo iniciará pronto._

**Book Three: Duel of Fates**

_Seguido de la película de Thor y después de Los Vengadores. La paz es restablecida en los nueve reinos, el ex príncipe Loki debe responder por sus actos en Midgard ante el consejo real que es liderado por la reina Efermhy, pero aquel amor tortuoso y ahora casi inexistente sigue dejando marcas en ambos. ¿Es capaz el corazón cubierto de maldad de Loki resurgir y contener aun una pizca de amor? El pasado ya no importa por que algo es seguro, una tormenta aún peor se avecina para el universo; el Ragnarök._

* * *

**Rated M** precisamente por futuras escenas tanto de violencia, tortura psicologica y erotismo, pero nada extremadamente intenso. Solo por sí acaso algunos llegan a opinar que si lo es.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del Marvel Universe pertenecen a sus creadores, así como Thor pertenece a Paramount y sus productores.

Los personajes de la mitología nórdica, asumimos que pertenecen a los Nórdicos y por tanto cualquiera que tenga acceso a esta bella cultura puede hacer uso de los mismos.

Efermhy y Derain, son personajes creados por mi incluyendo sus nombres, siendo estos y la narrativa lo único que me atribuyo.

**Sin más, Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer.**

* * *

_Esta Historia esta dedicada a **Tom Hiddleston**, _

_quien me inspiró con su personaje de Loki para crear esta narración. _

_Sé muy bien que nunca la leerá, pero es muy cierto que más que los comics de marvel y Loki en si, fue él quien me llevó a iniciar esta historia._

_Con cariño de una admiradora de tu espléndido trabajo, te dedico el mío._

**_Daniela F. Riddle_**

**Prólogo**

**I**

**¨To Love a Country, To Love a Daughter¨**

**(Amar a un país, amar a una hija)**

Saga entró a la habitación sigilosamente, cerró la puerta metálica tras de ella y acudió al lado de Vidar, quien estaba sentado en un sillón de terciopelo azul zafiro frente a la chimenea ardiente, con la cabeza entre ambas manos, cansado y deprimido.

–Sé lo difícil que es tomar esta decisión pero debes de pensar como rey y no como padre – susurro a su oído–. Este es un momento triste para ambos, tú no perdiste solo una esposa, yo perdí una hermana, la amaba pero por ese amor que le tengo y que sé que ella le tenía a este maravilloso mundo, debemos protegerlo en honor a su memoria y aunque nos duela separarnos de la pequeña debemos actuar pronto.

–Es solo una pequeña, ¿Como puede una criatura tan frágil como ella traer el fin de una nación? Su vida solo transcurre en jugar en los jardines, danzar por los pasillos del palacio, es una inocente, como puedes darme semejantes noticias cuando acabo de perder a su madre –contesto Vidar con lágrimas en los ojos–. Me necesita, cuando crezca necesitará a alguien que este a su lado y le cuente lo hermosa que fue su madre, lo maravillosa que fue, necesita un padre que la proteja y la ame, si la mando lejos como me pides, se volverá solitaria y triste.

–No. Tendrá alguien que le explique todo, pero debes comprender mi rey que debe partir por el bien de tu pueblo, por el bien de Vanaheim.

–Le pides a un viudo que abandoné la única parte pura que queda del recuerdo de su esposa, le pides que mande a un rincón oscuro y frío en Jötunheim a su propia sangre, que la exilié como si hubiese cometido un crimen imperdonable ¡Por quien demonios me tomas mujer! –gritó el rey de Vanaheim a la hermana de su esposa; Saga, la diosa de adivinación.

–Yo no te he pedido que la exilies ¡Te he pedido que le mates! –Vidar giró rápidamente a mirarla, sobresaltándose casi por el tono desesperado de la mujer, mirándola con desprecio hacia la otra esquina en la que se hallaba parada con los brazos cruzados, como si lo que acabara de pronunciar fuese el pedimento más desquiciado que jamás hubiese escuchado antes–. ¡Si tú pudieses mirar en mis ojos la destrucción que esa niña causará a Vanaheim! ¡Todo lo que arderá con su presencia! ¡El odio! ¡El odio que creará entre hombres de sangre noble!... si tan solo pudieses observar, ¡si tan solo confiarás en mis palabras por una vez!

–¡No quiero creerte! ¡no debo creerte! ¿Te das cuenta de las tonterías que dices? quieres que mate a mi hija, ¡mi propia hija! Una vez predijiste lo mismo de Snotra y nada sucedió, solo logré que se suicidara al estar conciliada a ese lugar oscuro. Si mi esposa esta muerta ¡es a causa de tus adivinaciones! –terminó Vidar furioso alejándose con rumbo a la salida.

–¡Espera! –Saga se plantó frente a la puerta por la cual había llegado y extendió sus brazos para impedir su huida, sus largos cabellos rubios que rayaban casi en un tono blanco, se agitaron con el movimiento violento que hizo–. No me equivoque con mi hermana nunca y debemos estar agradecidos porque lo que yo vi en su futuro no llego a verse realizado.

Vidar se hallaba más enojado que un principio y miraba a la joven mujer amenazadoramente, estando a punto de arrojarla al piso para salir y olvidar las terribles palabras que esta le había confesado. Sus ojos antes de color azul claro y brillante, parecían tornarse oscuros como si la ira se asomara por ellos. La joven Saga colocó ambas manos en su rostro, acariciando por un momento su cabello castaño que era corto y juntando su mirada profunda con la de él.

–Debes elegir; el amar a un país o el amar a una hija. No puedes tenerlos a ambos, no sin que uno perezca tarde o temprano, así lo ha dictado el destino, pero esta en tus manos hacer la elección correcta. –dijo ella con más suavidad que antes.

Llamaron a la puerta y Vidar quito las manos de Saga de su rostro con un arrebato rápido y se alejó al centro de la habitación para que entrara la persona que causaba esa polémica discusión. Se abrieron ambas puertas, resonando como un eco sordo en la habitación, y una pequeña niña de no más de 3 años entró de la mano de una mujer que la ayudaba mientras daba pasos juguetones hacia su padre. Su risa infantil inundo el lugar casi produciendo que la tensión de los momentos previos, se viera esparcida y reducida a una incomoda alusión. La expresión de Vidar se vio iluminada al ver a la preciosa niña correr hacia él con entusiasmo y llegar para ser levantada en sus brazos, mientras giraban sonriendo. La capa plateada tan larga que traía Vidar, caía hasta el suelo y al girar daba la ilusión de ser casi líquida debido a su resplandeciente brillo. La pequeña no paraba de reír mientras su padre la abrazaba con gran cariño, olvidando él que la madre de la niña ahora yacía con Freyja.

Todo parecía borrarse de la mente del rey al tener a su infanta con él, nada había en el universo que hiciese más feliz a un padre, o al menos no al padre de la princesa de Vanaheim, nada excepto acariciar sus suaves cabellos y mirar sus expresiones repletas de inocencia y alegría. Para los niños no existía ni la maldad ni la soberbia, que etapa tan más maravillosa era esa, no existía nada salvo las risas y los juegos, en sus tempranos pensamientos no se asomaba ni una pizca de codicia, de mentira, de todas las cosas que conforme pasan los años los adultos de cualquier parte –e incluso los mismos dioses– llegan a conocer.

–Mírala, es tan dulce y bella como su madre, cuando crezca se convertirá en la joven más asediada del reino, del universo, vendrán incluso los Aesirs de Asgard a pedir su mano en matrimonio, quizá hasta los elfos de luz se asombrarán de su magnífica belleza, no habrá quien se le compare, quien se le resista, será la diosa de la belleza, heredará el mismo cargo que el de su madre y el de su abuela, y de mi parte será diosa de la Razón, será única en el universo y los mortales la adoraran por todas las virtudes que representa.

–¿Belleza y razón? ¿Tiene eso algún sentido para ti? Los mortales la odiarán por convertirse en la causa de sus temores y aflicciones –interrumpió Saga observando a su sobrina con desdén y caminando en círculos alrededor de padre e hija–, y los dioses la maldecirán, porque la belleza no será su única 'virtud' sino que el deseo siempre va acompañando a la hermosura, que no es más que vanidad bien disfrazada, deseo que únicamente puedo convocar a la lujuria pues tendrá el don de que en quien postre sus pulcros ojos quedará perdido en su mirar, anhelando una sola gota de su aprecio, por no decir amor, ya que no creo que pueda llegar a sentir tan sublime pasión, es un regalo que será incapaz de obtener, nadie la querrá, tan solo desearán lo que se les presenta en apariencia más no lo que se oculta en su interior.

La pequeña niña probablemente ni siquiera escuchaba lo que decía la mujer que se decía su tía, simplemente era abrazada con más efusión por su padre, quien figuraba no querer soltarla, quien seguramente hubiese dado su propia vida con tal de nunca tener que dejar ir a su adorada niña.

–Y tu estas tan equivocada…

–Debes elegir Vidar, Odín te lo ha ordenado, ya ha sido bastante condescendiente con dejarla vivir y aún más en el mismo Vanaheim cuando le rogué que la desterrará a Midgard o a Muspelheim, lejos donde nunca tuviera contacto con los vanir.

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de los ojos del rey, que sostenía con fuerza a su hija, deseando no separarse de ella y, aunque se insistiera en su mente que prefería ver muerto a todo Vanaheim que abandonar a su hija, la sencilla realidad era que había escogido ser un rey y no un padre, que por más que le doliera el alma al saber que nunca volvería a ver a la hija de su difunta esposa Snotra y que, quizá ella lo odiaría por haberle dejado, él prefería proteger a su país, prefería amar a un mundo que amar a un hijo.

Vidar la besó en la frente, y la contuvo entre sus brazos una última vez; 'Recuerda que siempre te amaré' le susurro al oído a su hija que alzó su suave mirada y fue cargada por Saga apartándole de su padre.

–Llévensela. –Ordenó Saga a la mujer que había entrado con la niña hacia un rato y que sería escoltada por los guardias hasta llegar al castillo de Invierno en la parte más alejada y oculta de Vanaheim.

'¡Papi!, ¡Papi!'se escuchó una vocecita a lo lejos sobre el pasillo una vez que la mujer salió del lugar con la niña, ligeros sollozos que solo eran transmitidos por el eco que se replicaba a través de las paredes, se distinguieron una última vez en el palacio.

Y Vidar, el dios del silencio y la justica, solo se retiró de aquel tortuoso salón acelerando el paso para no escuchar más los lejanos sollozos de su hija, para olvidar que acababa de enviarla a ser encerrada en un castillo, a ser apartada por completo del mundo y convertirse en nada más que una sombra, un fantasma en la historia de la casa Real, en una parte oscura que dentro de poco los ciudadanos dejarían de rememorar, que nadie nunca volvería a mencionar ni en sus repentinos pensamientos. Por ventura estrictamente él la recordaría ocasionalmente, no por que no la siguiese amando como desde el primer día que llego a su vida, ni porque de verdad la hubiese olvidado, sino porque el dolor de su recuerdo y de su debilidad como soberano al no haberse rebelado contra las órdenes de Odín para salvarla de ese destino cruel, lo destrozaría poco a poco si lo regrababa a diario en su corazón.

Y así sucedió que la pequeña Efermhy, hija del rey Vidar y de la ya fallecida reina Snotra, ambos dioses de Vanaheim, fue llevada a vivir muy lejos de su familia que restaba, fue encerrada en un palacio que con su esplendidez se convertiría en la prisión más indeseada por cualquier hombre o mujer que cometiese una falta a la ley, fue así como su padre prefirió amar a su nación que su misma hija…

**II**

**¨Les Rouis du Monde ¨**

**(Los Reyes del Mundo)**

En un mundo llamado Vanaheim, en alguna parte oculta de un castillo, en lo alto de una torre que vagamente era alumbrada por una que otra llama encerrada en una lámpara, la princesa del mismo país estaba mirando hacia el profundo cielo azul marino que se recubría por una infinita cantidad de estrellas. Nadie hubiera podido esconderse con los brillantes astros arrojando su luz por todos los rincones del espeso bosque que rodeaba al castillo, ni un travieso sonámbulo que quisiese curiosear por el lugar hubiese podido pasar inadvertido entre los arbustos frescos. El aire soplaba, susurrando en los oídos de la joven princesa, pronunciando canticos extraños que parecían poemas serenos, tranquilizantes en esa aun más pasiva noche. Pero para Efermhy esa paz inalterable que producía la naturaleza no le era transitable del solo mirar alrededor de sus habitaciones y no hallar nada salvo un sitio vacío, un lugar con muebles finos y bellos adornos, cortinas de tela azul oscuro, todo decorado 'exquisitamente' según algunos, excepto que ningún alma más que la suya residía allí.

–¡Que solitaria están las estrellas sin una luna que las acompañe!, ¡que triste esta el invierno sin una nevada que baile con ternura mientras avanza!, ¡que simple se vuelve el color cristalino de un río sin una melodía que lo acompañe cuando tropieza con las rocas! –Se dijo para sí la diosa Efermhy, quien muy a menudo hablaba con ella misma por no tener a nadie con quien compartir sus pensamientos–. Será que un día desaparecerás tú, mi fiel compañera la soledad. Será que un día alguien escuchará atento a mis palabras y reirá de mis divagaciones. Pero quien probablemente estará mirando en este segundo las mismas estrellas, contemplándolas y preguntándose si su encierro también se extinguirá cuando se de paso a adentrarse en el corazón de alguien más. –continúo ella recargando su cabeza en sus manos y resbalando en el piso marmoleado de la torre, sin dejar de admirar el cielo, extendiendo una suplica a las constelaciones, pidiendo que su exilio terminará, anhelando por encontrar alguien con quien las palabras fluyeran sin necesidad de pensarlas. Que prolongado era el deseo de tener con quien compartir sus penas…

Y en ese mismo universo se hallaba un príncipe, solitario, absorto en sus ideas, sin más compañía que la de su sombra. Salía a buscar un refugio de quietud tras un disgusto disfrazado para con su hermano mayor. Ese lugar eran las orillas amplias de Asgard, él observaba la caída de los mares que terminaba en espuma y se confundían con el eterno vacío del espacio, con las estrellas y los cometas que a la par se revolvían armónicamente.

Tan abandonado estaba él en aquel mundo, sin amigos o conocidos en quien confiar, sin un confidente que escuchara sus lamentos, sus quejas habituales, solo estaban él y sus reflexiones. No era que necesitase de nadie, pero en ocasiones sentía que esa desierta soledad no le servía de mucho y, aunque no lo aceptara ni en sus divagaciones, anhelaba una cosa que, al final todos deseamos con cada fibra exhaustiva del alma; un compañero o compañera para confesar nuestras penas, un compañero que entienda el sentir de una sonrisa, el significado de una lágrima, una compañera para sentir el calor de un abrazo, la presión de un beso, una compañera con quien deferir un amor.

¡Pero que demonios estaba él pensando! sin duda el pasar tanto tiempo al lado de su hermano mayor; Thor, le habría contagiado su sentimentalismo mañoso y ridículo. Pero de que le servía rechazar las mismas situaciones que se refrendaban en su cabeza, al final regresarían con más vigor a acosarlo en momentos inoportunos.

Miró de nuevo hacia las profundidades del espacio que se abría entre las cascadas de Asgard. Preguntándose si en algún mendrugo del universo habría alguien quien comprendiera su espíritu tortuoso, alguien que en por un minuto lo considerara mejor que su hermano, alguien que estuviera dispuesto a quererlo sin tratar de cambiarlo ¿Existiría ese alguien?

–¿Cuántos habitantes no puede albergar el universo? ¿Cuántos no están sonriendo y celebrando sus victorias pasajeras? Y… cuantos no estamos haciéndonos las mismas frívolas preguntas, del porque nuestros destinos están encaminados a la derrota, del porque las Nornas juegan con las vidas de los seres escribiendo en su fantasioso libro, del porque no hay nadie quien se interese en nuestras ideas. –el joven Loki, príncipe de Asgard, se hallaba invadido por los sentimientos derivados del enojo y la desolación, cansado de oír sus pensamientos en su mente, los exclamó al aire, como si este fuese un mensajero capaz de cargar su lamento dudoso hacia a los oídos placidos de un ser que pudiese entender lo que él decía. Sus manos nerviosas resguardaban sus dedos, cerrando y soltando sus puños con exasperación.

–Si pudiese un día saber lo que Skuld vislumbra en mi futuro, si pudiese mirar en su interior y saber si esta agonía electrizante terminará –se decía Loki, mientras escuchaba el ruido pacifico del agua al caer–, Si supiese que un día obtendré las respuestas que me acongojan, si un día conoceré a la que me haga olvidar todo y enfocar toda mi inmortalidad en soñar con ella, si un día olvidaremos esas horas de arrastrar el corazón pesado, si un día será nuestro turno de amarnos, amarnos tan intensamente que aunque llegue la muerte nos seguiremos amando más… un día…

Los reyes del mundo, lanzaban esas plegarias al cielo, al espacio, al vacío, al universo. Tenían todo, nada podía faltarles materialmente para conquistar la felicidad y, sin embargo, eso no era lo que los sumía en una necesidad por llenar una parte que no se explicaban si podía completarse. ¿Era acaso amor lo que secretamente en sus horas de desvelo pedían angustiosamente? era lo único que se les había negado en el pasado, que no veían en el presente y que no sabían si el futuro les brindaría, pero que en ese instante ambos jóvenes partidos por la amarga orfandad y separados por miles de kilómetros a través de un inmenso universo, imploraban a los luceros les trajeran con prontitud un amor como ningún otro…

**III**

**¨Taking Over Me ¨**

**(Apoderándote de mí)**

–Creo en ti, renunciaría a todo solo para estar a tu lado –dijo Efermhy mirándolo sin parpadear, arrodillándose ante él, olvidando que ella era una diosa también, que nadie en su sano juicio se inclinaría ante Loki por placer.

Pero ella así lo hizo, por que su devoción para con él le era incontenible y el simple pensamiento de que no podría estar más en su compañía, de que se tejería una inmensa red entre ellos de aceptar esa propuesta, le causaba un gran dolor. Le cortaba la respiración imaginar que no volvería a sentir su aliento, su vida acabaría si Loki no estaba con ella.

– ¡Necesito estar contigo, para vivir, para respirar! ¡Te has apoderado de mí! –exclamó y se arrojó a sus pies jalando las hermosa capa verde que él llevaba y que caía hasta el suelo, encajando sus dedos en ella y arrugando la antes tan lisa tela esmeralda. Sollozaba y gemía como si fuese una niña caprichosa a la que le es arrebatado cruelmente un juguete, no salían más que escasas lágrimas de sus ojos, e incluso se diría que esa mujer era incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente, de hacer esa escena en realidad creíble, pero probablemente ni el joven príncipe asgardiano, con sus muchas capacidades mentales y mágicas, hubiese sido capaz de expresar sus sentimientos tan bien como lo hacía ella.

Y en efecto, Loki, paralizado como estatua de mármol, no supo que hacer. No sabía si creer en esas finas palabras, palabras tan dulces y pasionales a la vez. Si la princesa hubiese dicho eso a cualquier otro dios o mortal, si cualquier otro hubiera mirado el destello tan tierno que desplegaba de sus ojos prometiendo una entera verdad, esa alma débil, le hubiese creído sin siquiera reflexionarlo por un segundo.

Pero al final, los sonidos que salían de su boca no eran más que eso; palabras llanas, y las palabras no eran acciones ni tampoco votos de la verdad, solo eran parte de las expresiones que abarca la mente, y nada más que eso.

¿Sería entonces capaz la bella Efermhy de olvidar su áspera ambición por el amor del joven asgardiano? ¿De desafiar a su padre Vidar por él? ¿De romper el corazón y las esperanzas de su hermano sin remordimiento que opacara su vil conciencia? ¡No!, de todas las imposibilidades que atestaban el universo aquella era quizá la más insensata que podía habérsele ocurrido a Loki. Además cuantas veces no había ya él mismo premeditado una y otra vez en la posibilidad de que Efermhy dejase a su hermano, pero la misma cantidad de veces se repetía que nadie dejaría al dios del trueno por alguien como él. Si, él era príncipe, dios, el segundo en la línea de sucesión, pero los años solo le habían comprobado una cosa, que a pesar de los esfuerzos que hiciera por ser el mejor, por demostrar que él valía tanto o más que su hermano, nadie nunca notaba si quiera esos magníficos o simples esmeros, nadie los celebraba y mucho menos los elogiaba por encima de los tontos 'logros' de Thor.

Pero estaba ella, quien extrañamente lo había mirado con idolatría cuando tenía enfrente a su hermano, ella, quien se había interesado en su vida, en sus ideas, en su sentir. Nadie, salvo quizá su madre Frigga, había alguna vez mirado a Loki como el centro del universo, Loki y no Thor.

Así que teniendo a la diosa de la belleza y la razón tendida ante él, solo pudo agacharse y recoger su rostro sorpresivamente empapado de lágrimas que brillaban a la luz de las antorchas, contemplarla por un instante, tratando de escrudiñar en sus ojos los secretos que su corazón guardaba, intentando definir si su confesión era dogmática o ficticia y parte de una treta. Sin embargo, aunque sus lágrimas que parecían ser casi como los diamantes recién pulidos, indicaban un profundo sufrir en su espíritu, sus ojos eran inexpresivos, no dejaban ver ni una pizca de tristeza o alegría, estaban vacíos, ya no destellaban nada parecido a ternura o desesperación, no contenían ningún sentimiento. Como podía Efermhy hacer eso con tanta facilidad, con la misma facilidad con la cual él era capaz de mentir. Estaba frente a un ser capaz de distorsionar la realidad tanto igual o mejor que él, y eso lo angustiaba y desagradaba enteramente, no podía adivinar ni intuir lo que pasaba realmente por la mente de ella.

Loki puso sus manos sobre el rostro de la princesa, acariciando sus suaves mejillas y borrando sus lágrimas, que aun corrían resbalando en su rostro.

–Di que me crees. –Termino ella, con un tono suplicante cuando percibió que Loki estaba a punto de levantarse y marcharse del lugar–.

Él la miro extrañado, arqueando las cejas y agregando un gesto de suspicacia y sin más, la tomo por el rostro y comenzó a besarla, empujando sus labios fríos contra los de fuego de ella, tomándola por el cuello con fuerza y fundiéndose con ella en esa muestra apasionada, sin poder dejar de inhalar su aliento suave, sin detenerse un segundo a tomar aire, como tratando de descubrir la sinceridad a través de ese beso que lo sacaba de sí, cada vez que la besaba era casi como si una parte de su alma se incendiara, la calma en que siempre se hallaba era destruida y comenzaba a hundirse en una necesidad de estar con ella permanentemente, de tomarla y nunca quitar sus labios de los de ella.

Loki deslizo sus manos por su espalda descubierta debido al corte del vestido, su piel era exquisitamente sedosa al contacto con las yemas de sus dedos y al sentir los delicados roces que sus bocas lograban él deseo poder tomarla en ese instante, poder hacer de esa niña una mujer, dejar sus patéticos razonamientos a un lado y guiarse solo por el frenesí que agitaba a su cuerpo, exigiéndole más que un simple beso. Beso que paso a tornarse en, si bien no una afirmación inequívoca de un 'Te creo', si en una aceptación de sus sentimientos, de que Loki se sentía tan débil y necesitado como ella, de que su corazón se quebraba al saber que con un árido 'sí' todo terminaría para ambos.

–Te deseo. –le susurro él besando su blanco cuello una vez que Efermhy apartó sus labios para respirar.

–Pagaremos con nuestras almas inmortales por lo que me pides, pero mi cuerpo se estremece con tu sola mirada y me ordena que debe ser poseído por ti…como mi corazón. –finalizó Efermhy y Loki observándola con sus ojos verdes que pareciesen haberse dilatado por la exaltación, volvió a besarle con desesperación y ansía, dejando de pensar y solo sintiendo que su corazón también vibraba intensamente, a punto de salir de su pecho, la sangre que fluía en sus venas hervía y se movía a una velocidad impresionante. Efermhy encajo sus dedos en el cabello negro de Loki, atrayendo su rostro más fuertemente contra el suyo, él la levanto cargándola con ambos brazos, era ligera como un cisne así que no le costó gran trabajo llevarla. Ambos dioses se imploraban una necesidad indescriptible de tenerse por completo el uno al otro, de que sus almas y sus cuerpos terminaran de sellar el pacto más noble de todos, el único pacto que solo se completaba cuando ambos se entregaban con amor, el pacto de combinar lo que antes eran dos almas para tornarse en una sola. Acción que era decida por los dioses mayores, que no debía de tomarse a la ligera, ya que cada dios estaba destinado a ser completado por otro, al igual que los mortales o cualquier otro ser poseedor de un alma. De no ser así se podría crear un perfecto caos alrededor del universo, prueba de ello era Midgard, o al menos eso decían los mitos. Pero los dos jóvenes sin importar las consecuencias de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, sin consultar si ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos y traicionando a sus familias se dejaron guiar por el simple latir de su corazón…

**IV**

**¨The Mistake of your Life ¨**

**(El Error de tu Vida)**

–¿Por qué hermano? –Le pregunto el dios del trueno, casi suspirando y conteniendo las gotas de agua ligeras en sus ojos que reclamaban salir y correr por sus mejillas, a su hermano Loki–. Si sabías cuan importante era ella para mí, las esperanzas que albergue al creer que un día podría llegar a amarme, que así como yo estuve dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella, de igual forma ella trataría de dejar su vanidad y orgullo a un lado, su rebeldía insensata por llevar la contraria a todas las decisiones de su padre y que cedería al irrevocable amor que yo siento por ella, pensé que tenía alguna oportunidad de ganarme su corazón enteramente pero tu la has hechizado y no entiendo aún como te has atrevido. –aseveró Thor y se giro dando la espalda a su hermano menor. No podía soportar ver su expresión vacía, como si no le importara, como si tomará a Efermhy como un premio más que le había logrado arrebatar.

Loki en cambio estaba afónico, extrañamente algo en él también se conmovía de la mirada triste y desolada de Thor, no quería explicarle nada pero cierto impulso le enmendaba a hacerlo.

–¡Nunca trate de robártela, no quise herirte, pero me fue inevitable! Cuando la mire no estaba consciente de quien era, no pude evitarlo simplemente sucedió, ¡ojalá hubiese sido cualquier otra!, ojalá pudiese arrancarme este sentimiento de mi ser pero… no puedo. –termino. Diciendo quizá por primera vez la verdad.

–¡Yo la amaba! –gritó Thor exasperado.

–¿Amabas no es cierto?¡Yo la amo! –defendió Loki instantáneamente y el recién aflorado sentimiento de culpabilidad se desvaneció quedando inexistente.

–¡Ella era mi prometida! Y raramente me ha pedido que no vuelva a acércamele, dime hermano, ¿Que hiciste para que una joven que antes lo quería todo conmigo a su lado ahora no soporte ni mirarme? ¿Que le has prometido que esta a punto de declinar mi propuesta de matrimonio? –reclamo el príncipe Thor tomando con fuerza del brazo a su hermano menor, lanzándole esta vez una mirada amenazadora.

–Quítame las manos de encima. –Replico Loki con desprecio natural–. No le he prometido nada, no todos tenemos que hacer uso de promesas y regalos para conquistar a una mujer.

–¿Por qué haces esto Loki? Tú no la quieres, apenas si la conoces, ¿que es lo que buscas al ir en pos de Efermhy?

–¡No Thor! Que es lo que tu buscas al ir en su pesquisa, ¿Es que acaso no quieres admitir tu derrota? ¿No sabes rendirte?, este juego terminó, yo me llevo el premio, es tan molesto para ti, ¡El poderoso Thor! el hombre que puede poseer a cualquier mujer de Asgard es despreciado por una niña.

–¿Que no lo ves Loki? No es una competencia para ganarse un premio, hablamos de alguien real, alguien que me importa y con la que tu solo estas jugando. Mi padre la puso a prueba para que demostrara que es digna de mí, y tú ¡estás apunto de arruinarlo todo! Si Odín lo sabe no tienes idea del castigo que le dará y a ti por igual.

–¡Ella no te quiere, nunca lo hizo! Agonizaba por las estúpidas pruebas de Odín, no soportaba tener que fingir. ¡No soportaba ni besarte, estar cerca de ti le causaba repulsión! si tan solo dejarás de ser un tonto iluso, hace mucho te habrías percatado de que ya no estaba interesada en ti.

–¡Cállate Loki! ¡No pelearé más contigo por ella!, el asunto esta cerrado, en tres días ella habrá pasado las pruebas de nuestro padre y será mi futura esposa. Acéptalo de una vez. Ni tú ni ella osarán desafiar una orden del padre de todo.

–¿Eso es lo que crees? Crees que porque estás a escasos días de convencer a nuestro padre que es 'digna' de ti, ella esta dispuesta a pasar una eternidad contigo, crees en serio que aspira a tan poco para quedarse con alguien como tú, –Loki río sarcásticamente mientras Thor lo fulminaba con la sola mirada–, es demasiado incluso para ti hermano, y si yo fuera tu no estaría tan seguro de que nada puede frustrar tus planes en tres días.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron y los tres guerreros entraron junto con Sif a interrumpir la tensa conversación. Se quedaron pasmados al ver a los hermanos mirándose con tanto odio desmedido que imponían incluso por sus solas rígidas posturas.

–¿Es eso una amenaza Loki?

–Tómalo como se te de en gana Thor. –replicó el dios del engaño y se puso en marcha, observando por un instante a los amigos de Thor con imponente desprecio, quienes solo lo miraban estupefactos y se hallaban parados cerca de la mesa principal sin saber que hacer. Así Loki paso rozando a Sif moviéndose a prisa furioso, casi empujándola para apartarla de su camino.

–¡Este será el error de tu vida hermano! –le gritó el príncipe rubio al ver la silueta de su hermano alejarse al fondo del lugar.

'_Ya veremos'_ pensó Loki Odinson sin prestarle más atención.

Thor no pudo más que sentarse en las escalinatas recargando su cabeza entre sus manos, preocupado sobre todo por Efermhy, Loki había usado un tono bastante amenazador y a pesar de que quería profundamente a su hermano, ya no estaba tan seguro de que no era capaz de cualquier maldad para lograr sus cometidos, desde hace mucho tiempo Loki había pasado de practicar inofensivas travesuras a hacer complejas y bien elaboradas perversidades, el antes dios de la travesura parecía cada vez convertirse más en el dios de la malicia, él quería negarlo pero si era capaz de arriesgar incluso la vida de la joven que 'supuestamente' él también amaba, sin medir por un segundo las consecuencias que podría traerla a Efermhy desafiar a Odín y a su padre Vidar, de que no sería más capaz Loki por obtener sus ambiciones realizadas.

**V**

**¨Letting go¨**

**(Dejando Ir)**

¿Porque en ese en momento Loki se soltó del gungnir y se dejó caer al llano vacío inmenso del fin de Asgard?, ¿porque se suicido frente a su hermano Thor y su padre Odín?, ¿porque olvido su vida y, sin importancia, deslizo sus largos dedos para que su mano que apenas resistía su cuerpo se desenganchara para caer en las profundidades de la nada para dejarlo ir todo?... Nadie lo supo, ni siquiera Efermhy, quien solamente pudo mirar aterrada la escena desde lo lejos del puente bifrost, solo pudo derramar lágrimas incansables al ver a Loki pendiendo de aquel cetro, solo pudo gritar _¡Loki No! _A sabiendas de que él no la escucharía, solo pudo sentir que su corazón se estremecía y en su mente suplicaba por un milagro que impidiera que él se dejase caer, ya que, sin embargo, ella aún lo quería demasiado, no le importaba que hubiera incluso tratado de apoderarse de Vanaheim, que la hubiese tratado tan mal después de haberse rebelado contra su padre para evitar que se comprometiera con Thor por él, nada de eso le interesaba al ver a Loki a punto de caer. Porque ella reconoció esa mirada en sus ojos tan cristalinos como el océano azul que rodeaba a Asgard, porque su voz temblaba al gritarle a su padre; _¡Lo pude haber hecho padre! ¡Lo pude haber hecho! ¡Por ti! ¡Por todos nosotros! _Porque, en efecto, el joven dios solo intentaba proteger Asgard, su hogar, si es que podía llamarlo así después de saber que en realidad era un gigante de hielo, porque estaba dispuesto a matar a su propia raza para evitar que los asgardianos sufrieran por la vanidad insensata de su hermano. Así Efermhy en ese instante al escuchar por igual la contestación de Odín supo que en realidad para él Loki no había sido más que, en sus propias palabras; 'otra reliquia más robada' que en algún momento usaría para unir a los dos reinos, notó que reprobaba las acciones de Loki Laufeyson, que buenas o malas solo intentaban ganar el cariño de su padre y probar que él era igual de bueno que Thor, igual de merecedor del mjolnir pero sobre todo igual o mejor dios que él. Porque las ligeras lágrimas que salieron de los ojos de Loki solo anunciaban fatalmente una cosa; que él se había rendido y que ya nada le quedaba por hacer, que en ese minuto en el que pendía del gungnir la única salida, si bien no era una alternativa muy bien contemplada, era dejarse ir… porque si su corazón estaba hecho trizas como su reputación, porque si sus mismos sentimientos los dejaba ir, no quedaba más que dejarse ir él mismo, su cuerpo físico, dejarse ir, todo él, tan solo cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la corriente, sin pensar, sin respirar, con la mente en blanco para olvidar todos y cada uno de los recuerdos satisfactorios y amargos que había reunido a lo largo de su vida y tan solo dejarse ir…

**Nota del autor:**

**Al principio añadí pequeños resúmenes de las tres partes de la historia porque el espacio que da Fanfiction para esto es demasiado reducido. Sé que es muy pronto para hacer una tercera parte en la que digo que es después de 'Los Vengadores' pero solo hay detalles que afinaré en cuanto salga la película y los sepa, sin embargo no alterarán las bases de mi narración.**

**Sé que esto no es precisamente un prólogo, en realidad no me atrevo a incluir uno siguiendo las normas que dicta la literatura porque en primer lugar no soy una escritora y en segundo porque pienso que no hay mucho que decir sobre las experiencias que han rodeado este escrito –al menos no nada interesante– Pero regresando a la razón de esta nota es que quise realizar una introducción diferente, partiendo de ciertos momentos que ocurrirán conforme la historia avanza y así también dar a ustedes lectores un ligero resumen de partes que yo considero claves para la misma.**

**Aclaro que la parte V 'Letting Go' –en donde como sabrán termina la película**– **esta prevista hasta la segunda parte de la narración, pero por ciertas cuestiones preferí agregarlo en la primera parte. **

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Capítulo I 'Un Espíritu Noble'

**Daniela F. Riddle**

**When they were Gods**

**Book One: A Historic Love **

**Capítulo**

**I**

**¨Un Espíritu Noble¨**

Su vida había transcurrido a través de cuatro paredes. En una habitación amplia y alta, de muros blancos y pulidos como el mármol, un piso de azulejos aguamarina que en momentos y, dependiendo de reflexión de la luz, pareciesen ser casi transparentes. Rodeada por amplios ventanales de cristal con marcos hechos de plata y cortinas de un azul zafiro que caían elegantemente y se tendían hasta llegar al suelo, y en uno de los muros que se abría paso al fondo de la habitación; un gran mural estaba tallado finamente en la piedra del mismo, representando una escena muy común en la historia de Vanaheim; el intercambio con Asgard de Hoenir y Njörd como símbolo del acuerdo de paz después de la guerra eterna que hubo entre los aesirs y los vanir. Debajo de la escena estaba una gran cama con un baldaquino plateado que sostenía una bellísima cúpula de cristal que se alzaba brillando como si fuese de diamante, de las columnas colgaban largas cortinas de telas vaporosas y traslucidas que rodeaban suspendidas la blanda camilla, resguardando al que se acostara en ella con espléndida delicadeza. Frente a ella había un largo baúl que encima tenía cojines convirtiéndolo así también en una especie de sillón. En el extremo derecho, un tocador que se adornaba con tres espejos ovalados y un sillón en el cual, una dama podría sentarse a acomodar sus cabellos y desenredarlos con un refinado cepillo mirándose con perfección en cualquiera de los tres espejos. Había además, una mesita de estar, y en el otro lado del cuarto se hallaban unos estantes hechos de cristal –como casi todo en ese lugar– que estaban repletos de libros de diversos tamaños, la única peculiaridad que desencajaba intencionalmente junto con el escritorio.

Se podría decir que era una habitación muy hermosa, digna de una reina, que más se podría pedir con tantos lujos que giraban alrededor de su persona. Y esa 'pequeña' habitación dentro del palacio, era solo uno de los muchos cuartos que había en el lugar, con un estilo idéntico.

El palacio de Invierno era el lugar de descanso para el rey Vidar y su familia. Cuando la primavera llegaba a su fin en el sur de Vanaheim, donde se encontraba el palacio principal y el más grande de entre todos, se acostumbraba que cambiaran de morada según la temporada. Mudándose al oeste, al este y terminando en el Norte, donde estaba elevado, sobre una isla, la propiedad más pequeña de los reyes; 'El Palacio de Invierno'.

'La Isla de Freyja' como algunos llegaron a nombrarla, pues según los mitos la diosa de la belleza había habitado largo tiempo en el lugar, era más bien un islote rodeado por una gran parte del mar Oscuro del norte del país, donde había solo un poblado de unos setenta y cinco habitantes que se localizaba muy por detrás de la montaña que contenía al palacio.

Aunque el nombre del castillo indicaba el invierno, y su estructura marmoleada, blanca y brillante hacía alusión a la estación, aquel lugar no dejaba entrever nada parecido al frío helado. Su clima siempre se mantenía tan cálido como si el verano fuese eterno, el jardín que se extendía por el lugar era verde en cualquier tiempo y el bosque que se ocultaba a sus espaldas, separándolo del joven poblado, era frondoso y exhalaba un aire fresco como la menta.

Un lugar exquisito sí, pero alejado de la civilización, velado únicamente por la aguas del mar. Era lo más exiliado que se podía estar de la capital de Vanaheim, miles de millas y de poblados se interponían entra la isla y el hogar del rey, entre el palacio de Invierno y el palacio Soberano, entre ella y su padre.

La princesa Efermhy había sido mandada a vivir en aquel lugar desde que su memoria podía vislumbrar, toda su infancia y adolescencia las había visto llegar e irse por la misma puerta. Todas sus experiencias, si es que de esa forma podía llamarles a los aletargados días que pasaba en la comarca, habían sido adquiridas en el palacio de mármol, en los jardines de arbustos verdosos y escasamente, en muy extrañas ocasiones, al lado del mar Oscuro, contemplando el movimiento suave del agua que parecía estar quieta como las dóciles estrellas.

La joven, que ahora rozaba lo que serían los 19 años en Midgard, veía pasar sus días y noches sin ningún sentido aparente, sin ninguna emoción repentina y sin ninguna pasión que derramara su corazón. Exánime, como una de las estatuas que acaparaban el lugar, se sentía en cada hora que le pasaba aún más longeva que la otra, harta de tanta soledad, triste y preguntándose a cada minuto la razón de su exilio.

Era algo extraño para ella que todos la llamaran 'princesa', 'diosa', 'alteza', 'mi lady', aparentemente era hija del rey Vidar, los sirvientes la trataban como tal, sus profesores y tutores le hablaban de la historia de Vanaheim como si fuese la suya, de sus deberes como princesa, de las leyes que debía memorizar e, incluso, su tutor Edvin, que era una autoridad innegable en el terreno de la Justicia, le repetía que cuando llegase a ser reina debía de actuar razonablemente, procurando el bien por su pueblo y nada más que el de ellos. Pero en realidad Efermhy lo dudaba después de tanto tiempo, muchas veces sentía que no sabía si quiera quien era ella, se miraba al espejo y lo único que veía era a una joven como cualquier otra. '¿Reina?' le preguntó Efermhy cuando por primera vez se lo mencionó, '¿Que indicio tengo de que yo pueda ser una reina? ¡Es ridículo pensarlo! Además de ser cierto que soy una princesa, he de asumir que si mi padre me tiene recluida aquí debe ser porque no quiere que llegue a ocupar semejante cargo'. Y en realidad no estaba tan alejada de la realidad con respecto a aquello. Su padre la había visitado unas cinco veces en su larga vida y eso solo había sido cuando era aun una niña, el único obsequio que tenía de él era un anillo de oro blanco con una flor de cinco pétalos hecha de zafiros y diamantes. Físicamente, si lo recordaba, no era más que por retratos y pinturas que hallaba en el palacio y en algunos libros de historia. Para, la ahora joven, no era más que una sombra, un sueño muy alejado, tan alejado que diariamente se preguntaba si en verdad sería ella una diosa, e incluso también, si tendría algo de cierto que Vidar era su padre. Preguntas sin sentido, pero que cuando las hacia en voz alta todos le afirmaban que eran verdad, aunque pista de ello no tenía más que ese anillo que conservaba cariñosamente y que, debido a que sus dedos habían crecido tanto como ella, lo había insertado en una cadena plateada que se colocaba diariamente alrededor de su cuello ocultándolo bajo su vestido, con la ferviente esperanza de que un día sus preguntas hallarían las tan impetuosas respuestas y que, sobretodo, vería de nuevo al dador de aquel hermoso obsequio.

Efermhy era una joven muy bella, demasiado en realidad, no en vano su madre había sido Snotra, mujer que en su tiempo fue la más envidiada de Vanaheim y según, por rumores que se oían en las bocas mal educadas de algunos pueblerinos, la causante de un odio casi indistinguible –pero perpetuo– entre el rey de Vanaheim y el de Asgard. Si era verdad o no, de eso nadie estaba seguro.

Efermhy, extremadamente alta en comparación con otras vanir, era muy esbelta, su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado, sus caderas eran anchas, sus piernas largas y delicadas. Tenía un cabello generoso, lacio, sutilmente ondulado en las puntas y tan rubio que parecía ser de oro. Sus ojos, azules grisáceos con líneas ligeramente anaranjadas rodeando la pupila, estaban acompañados por unas gruesas pestañas marrones y cejas color café bien perfiladas. Su rostro ovalado, de frente amplia y barbilla fina, era pálido con excepción de las mejillas, que se iluminaban con un tono rosado en repetidas ocasiones. Su nariz era extensa pero muy sutil y sus labios carmín eran grandes y bastante remarcados.

En actitud ella era normalmente callada y reservada, en especial con lo nuevos sirvientes, dado que no podía aspirar a ningún otro tipo de compañía, pero una vez que tomaba confianza la chica hablaba tanto al grado que era a veces imposible callarla. Siempre estaba tratando de obtener información del mundo exterior, era como una adicción saber la vida de otros, los pasatiempos de las personas más comunes le divertían, curiosidad que su tutora Lady Mergho le recriminaba a cada instante, pero que Efermhy ignoraba en cuanto la mujer daba la media vuelta. Salir de ese palacio, que se había convertido en cárcel, era su mayor ilusión, y sino podía hacerlo físicamente, fantasear con las experiencias de alguien más sería su forma de escapar del lugar.

Aquella mañana no iniciaba diferente a las otras, una rutina aburrida y sin novedades era lo que diariamente le aguardaba. Tomar el desayuno, tomar un baño, vestirse propiamente, recibir a su profesor, estudiar largas horas, salir y dar un paseo por el jardín, leer más, comer, clases de danza, música, merendar e irse a la cama antes de que la Luna terminara de colocarse en el centro del cosmos. Simple, pero ese día Efermhy estaba un poco extasiada por la llegada del mensajero que había viajado a la capital de Vanaheim.

Cada mes enviaban a un mensajero al palacio del rey Vidar, por órdenes del mismo, con la sola tarea de llevar información sobre el estado de su hija y preguntar cuando sería el día en que la princesa regresaría con su familia. En un principio eran solo escasamente unas tres o dos veces al año, pero recientemente habían aumentado a casi una vez por mes, y era ese reciente cambio lo que parecía despertar más esperanzas en la joven, quien anhelaba volver a ver a su padre.

Mil preguntas se asomaban en su cabeza, pero la primera y más importante era la razón del porque la habían exiliado, ¿que estaba mal con ella?, ¿porque no podía ser aceptada entre los vanir? Nadie hasta ese momento le había contestado nada. Y ella se había encargado de sembrarse docenas de dudas que en ocasiones le amargaban la vida.

Aunque nunca viera a Vidar, aunque él se hubiera olvidado prácticamente de ella, Efermhy lo amaba tanto o más que cualquier otro hijo a su padre. En realidad nunca le habían inculcado mucho cariño hacia él, pero de alguna forma ella siempre lo guardo en su corazón con ternura, paciencia y, sin que ni siquiera ella misma se percatara de ello, también con cierto coraje que trataba de reprimir, pero que en ocasiones llenaba su mente con sentimientos repletos de ira.

No era que Efermhy fuera mala, solo que tras tanto tiempo de soledad el alma de una persona, por más buena que sea, puede dañarse y revolver toda clase de emociones sin la guía apropiada.

Es muy fácil, para un niño que vive solitario en un palacio, sin ver a su familia, sin jugar con ningún amigo, solo absorbiendo conocimientos históricos, mágicos y científicos, confundirse irremediablemente y no vivir más que del aire dado por los libros. Sin saber que es el cariño o el enojo, la amistad o la hermandad, es sencillo entrar en un estado de pleno vacío. Y Efermhy era un ejemplo exacto. Si sabía tratar a las personas, se debía únicamente a las lecciones de modales que le habían sido impuestas, pero fuera de su pequeño entorno no sabía relacionarse con nada ni nadie, salvo con los libros. Llegaba a ser insensible con las situaciones o preocupaciones de los sirvientes, su curiosidad desmedida muchas veces entraba en una investigación profunda con razonamientos que estos encontraban hirientes. Y sí, todos concordaban con que la única cosa que estaba extraviada en la vida de la diosa, era el conocimiento del amor. La excepcional cosa que solo puede sentirse y por ningún motivo estudiarse, ni aprenderlo como se aprende un nuevo idioma, ni investigarlo como se investiga acerca de una cultura, solo llega en un momento inesperado y se planta en alma sin razones, sencillamente llenando esa parte del ser que necesita ser iluminada, bien dicho era que el regalo más hermoso de los dioses había sido el amor. Y una niña que no conocía ni pizca del amor familiar en su infancia, temían porque jamás supiera distinguir sus conocimientos de los sentimientos.

–Esa niña necesita relacionarse con alguien más que Edvin y su biblioteca. –Dijo una mujer ya mayor, quien era el ama de llaves del palacio de Invierno, a Lady Mergho, mientras ambas paseaban por el jardín acompañando a la joven princesa–. Sabe de todo, incluso la han instruido en el Seid, ¡Haz visto las cosas que hace! No hace mucho hizo que el jardinero vislumbrará el césped como un matorral repleto de insectos, alto y seco como si llevara años sin cuidado, el pobre hombre entro asombrado quejándose y cuando regreso ya no había nada parecido, fue uno de esos hechizos que ha aprendido de esa mujer Zaraya.

–Probablemente, pero tú sabes que la nobleza debe aprender el arte del Seid y supongo que debe practicarlo aunque nos pese, además creo que tu le tienes todavía resentimiento, ¿no seguirás enfadada por lo que ocurrió aquella vez a la orilla de río o si? –contesto Lady Mergho que observaba distante a una feliz Efermhy que caminaba a través de los arbustos disfrutando de la brisa.

–¡Por supuesto que no le guardo rencor alguno! No fue más que un accidente, ¿no lo afirmo ella misma? Solo creo que sus bromas se tornan cada vez más insensibles y nadie puede reprenderle nada o tú misma nos lo reprocharías.

–Sí, ella dijo que tú estabas muy cerca de la orilla, resbalaste cayendo al abismo del mar profundo y que nada pudo hacer más que correr asustada a avisarnos pues le temía a las olas que se agitaban, y sigo sin creer que ella te arrojo al propósito. –Lady Mergho alzó la ceja con reprobación hacia su sarcasmo, ese incidente que era tan mal recordado en el palacio por ser casi el fin de la vida del ama de llaves, no había quedado más que en un caso irresuelto de quien había sido en realidad la culpable, una niña de doce años que había tirado al propósito a la mujer o una mujer descuidada que había resbalado al acantilado mientras paseaba con la infanta. La tutora de Efermhy no podía creer que la niñita fuese capaz de un acto tan elocuente y, sin expresarlo con firmeza, malvado y cruel. Así que todo termino por quedarse en un accidente y no hubo más discusión acerca de ello.

–Si sus bromas son insensibles al final ella es una princesa, una diosa, y no se supone que gente común como nosotros podamos impedirle nada. No obstante, si conociera el poder que en realidad tiene, temo que sería el fin para nosotros, al menos ya nadie podría reprocharle nada mucho menos.

–¡Ja! Una princesa sin corona, no tiene nada, salvo su título de nacimiento, y como veo las cosas dudo que su majestad le permita regresar al Palacio Soberano, no sé que quieren lograr con sus visitas tan repetidas. –Contestó malhumorada el ama de llaves Elle.

–¿No es evidente Señora?, el rey extraña a su única hija y quiere que regrese pero aún no puede terminar de decidirlo.

–¡En verdad crees que me quiera ver de nuevo! –gritó una vocecita extremadamente suave que pareció saltar repentinamente detrás de ambas mujeres–, ¿en realidad lo piensas?¡ No puedo resistir más! deseo tanto ver a mi padre.

La señora Elle pareció molestarse y le lanzó un gesto de desprecio a la joven, mientras que Lady Mergho solo pudo mirarla con su expresión más relajada y dulce, y es que el rostro de Efermhy indicaba una completa esperanza, como si todo lo que anhelara fuese ese singular pensamiento. Aunque era aún extraño para ella creer que Efermhy pudiese ser poseedora de tantas emociones, su sola mirada irradiaba una total alegría con la pura contemplación del volver. Lady Mergho no pudo más que sonreír afablemente tratando de ocultar sus dudas y le afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza la pregunta anteriormente hecha.

Efermhy comenzó a danzar en círculos, el saber que su tutora también confiaba en que algún día regresaría con su padre la llenaba aun más de felicidad, era como si toda la vida lo único que hubiese deseado fuera eso, como si ese eterno castigo estuviera dando sus últimos estragos. No deseaba nada más que ver a Vidar, quien era la única familia que le quedaba, eran años los que tenía ella sin verlo ¿La querría? ¿La abrazaría de nuevo como aquella tarde en el salón principal que, a pesar de que ella era una niñita, aún recordaba vagamente sin muchos detalles? Quizá solo era el apacible sentimiento de tranquilidad que rememoraba al imaginar los abrazos y cariños que Vidar le profesaba.

Necesitaba saber también, quien había sido su madre, que le había ocurrido con precisión y porque a ella la habían alejado a esa isla solitaria. Y ahora, su risueño anhelo, se había unido al deseo jactancioso de ver llegar al mensajero que esperaba ansiosa por la tarde llegase. Quizá ese mismo día le diría que su padre había ordenado su regreso, nada la haría más feliz. Y una vez dentro de sus habitaciones la joven no hizo más que asomarse sin descanso por el balcón para mirar si en el horizonte, con el reflejo del mar, se pintaba alguna nave que llevase dirección al palacio.

–Le das falsas esperanzas, –repitió Elle una vez que se halló sola de nuevo en el comedor de la servidumbre con Lady Mergho–, su padre nunca ordenará su regreso, tú lo sabes, estuviste presente el día en que Saga hablo de la predicción, sería estúpido si la hace regresar, Odín no lo dejará.

–Sí, como olvidar que te pusiste del lado de Lady Saga, fuiste de los pocos seres desalmados que querían matar a la niña.

–Y con razón. Acaso no escuchaste todo lo que se dijo de ella.

–Lo escuche muy bien, pero no podía mirar a esa inocente criatura y pensar que ella sería capaz de causar tantos desastres, además pienso que el padre de todo lo permitirá, después de tanto el eclipse de las tres Lunas ha pasado ya desde hace un año, no hay indicios que indiquen el fin de Vanaheim, así que eso solo prueba que la adivinación es una ciencia muy inexacta. –Respondió Mergho que tal parecía confiaba tanto en Efermhy como si fuese su propia madre.

–Pues yo no creo que deban permitirle regresar, pero al parecer eso no depende de nosotras.

–Afortunadamente no, esas decisiones las toman personas más sabías como el Aesir Odín o nuestro gran Vanir Vidar. –Terminó la dama con aire triunfal, bebiendo una copa de vino ampliando su blanca sonrisa.

Era aún extraño para Vidar pasar los días con Saga, su joven esposa que no tenía más título que el de Lady Saga; reina consorte de Vanaheim. Saga solo era una dama, aunque diosa también pero en menor grado, no poseía ningún título entre la nobleza, pese que su familia provenía de una larga y antigua línea de aesirs. Sin embargo, aunque ella no fuese precisamente lo que se esperaba de una reina puesto que no le había dado ningún otro heredero a Vidar, quedando solo como heredera Efermhy, hija de su hermana Snotra, su matrimonio no era mal visto ni por los dioses, tanto los vanes como los aesirs, ni por los habitantes mortales del país.

Solo Vidar se cuestionaba muy a menudo la razón de su segundo matrimonio, tal vez la soledad lo aterraba, tal vez quería otro heredero o lo creía necesario. Nunca atinó a su respuesta, pero tras tanto tiempo pasado tras la muerte de Snotra, la que llamaban 'la única reina de Vanaheim', y del exilio de su hija heredera natural al trono, en su ya aparente vejez, el rey Vidar tenía que asegurarse de que el reino quedase en la manos adecuadas.

Su insistencia por saber de su hija Efermhy no se había intensificado, meramente después de no ver ninguna señal que mostrará que la antigua predicción de Saga se tornase en realidad, él había podido demostrar abiertamente su preocupación por ella. Ya no debía ser secreto para su esposa ni para nadie en la corte real que él amaba igual que siempre a Efermhy y que aunque a algunos les molestara o tuviesen miedo de ella, había grandes posibilidades de que terminará siendo la reina.

Recibir al joven mensajero lo alentaba sobre su heredera, la joven era exactamente descrita por el hombre como él lo había visto en sus sueños, bella, educada, inteligente.

–Es muy gentil su majestad, aunque a veces algo traviesa, pero sin duda con la edad eso ha disminuido, es atenta a sus clases y según el maestro Edvin tiene gran interés por los temas del derecho. La maravillosa madame Zaraya me afirma que el Seid le es tan natural como su misma belleza, es única mi rey. Tengo que afirmar que nadie en todo el reino posee cualidades tan apreciadas por los dioses como su hija. –Terminó el mensajero que hablaba con el rey Vidar en uno de los salones de estar del Palacio.

Vidar se acercó a él sonriendo y estrecho su mano con furor, como si la descripción de su hija nunca hubiese sido mejor.

–Un espíritu noble sin lugar a duda. –Finalizó él y en seguida despidió al joven mensajero ordenándole que retornará en unos días para notificarle su decisión.

Si la joven Efermhy era tan buena y noble como el hombre describía, todas las patéticas adivinaciones hechas por Saga no habrían sido más que uno de sus tantos no atinados hechos profetizados. Alguien con tan dulces cualidades y con un alma tan alejada del mundo, era casi imposible que estuviese, por más ligeramente, intoxicada con alguno de los muchos venenos que poblaban a su alrededor. Efermhy no debía conocer ni la maldad, la mentira, la ambición o la traición. Si el joven le advertía acerca de su aparente insensibilidad, eso era nada más que por falta de cariño paternal, no quería en absoluto decir que la joven fuese mala. De una u otra forma sus desvíos casi intangibles podrían ser corregidos aun si ella regresaba y Vidar tuviese la oportunidad de darle todo el cariño que le había guardado en sus años de desolación y de explicarle las ridículas razones que lo habían orillado a cometer semejante acto descorazonado, razones que hasta ese momento vaciló si tendrían tan solo una pizca de verdad.

Su hija Efermhy debía ser igual o un tanto más noble que su madre Snotra, probablemente no todos concordaban en ello, pero Snotra había sido una reina dedicada, quien sin tener ningún poder y por lo tanto ningún deber, prácticamente en su vida como reina había ayudado a su esposo a mirar más allá del poder cegador. Ella le mostró que ser rey o reina significaba más que ser solo el que mandaba y es venerado por todos, que el ser rey era un deber para consagrar su vida hacia el bienestar de su pueblo. Y fue ella quien hizo grandes cambios en la corte para llevar educación y mejores condiciones de vida a todos los habitantes comunes en Vanaheim. Para Vidar ella había sido admirable y esperaba que Efermhy fuese aún mejor que su madre.

La puerta del salón se abrió interrumpiendo violentamente las divagaciones de Vidar, por ella entró su actual esposa Saga y, como en un recuerdo que llega inusitadamente tras años de no pensarlo, le pareció que esa era la misma puerta por la que una vez aquella mujer había acudido a convencerlo de exiliar a su hija, la imagen y su presencia se le figuraron idénticas con excepción de que esta vez un sentimiento de ira profunda lo invadieron completamente.

–Lo he visto Vidar, planeas ordenar su regreso ¡No pienso permitírtelo!

El rey reaccionó escapando de su ilusión y miró molesto a Saga que le reclamaba algo que él no había cometido todavía.

–¿Es que acaso me viste en una de tus desequilibradas visiones tomando esa decisión? –preguntó él con calma y se alejó apresurado hacia el otro lado del cuarto, como si estar tan cerca de su persona le provocase nauseas en ese instante.

Ella asintió duramente y se quedo quieta en espera de lo que diría Vidar.

–Debo preguntar ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que la profecía haya menguado?

–Sabes bien que ninguna. –respondió ella seria, sus ojos azules cristalinos tomaron un tono de angustia y desde donde él la miraba parecía casi como si temblara al hablar.

–Deberías consultar tus sueños, tus escritos, tu mente misma antes de responder tan precipitadamente. –alegó Vidar quien, con todo y su enojo tan bien disimulado, trataba de posponer las replicas de su esposa un rato más–. Creo que debo comunicarte que deseo hablar con el padre de todo, pedirle que mire en el libro de las Nornas, el eclipse de las tres Lunas ha pasado hace más de un año, nada ha ocurrido y ya ha sido suficiente del exilio de mi hija, tus predicciones no fueron más que sueños erróneos y mal interpretados.

–¡Ja ja! –pronunció Saga burlonamente, su aire pretencioso se distinguió más cuando elevó su cabeza retadoramente hacia la mirada ingenua de Vidar–, nadie puede mirar el libro de la Nornas y Odín jamás te concedería esa petición aunque le entregaras enteramente el mando de Vanaheim y no debo recordarte, mi rey, que no eres tú el que toma del todo las decisiones aquí.

–Entonces, si Odín nunca me concederá esa petición ¿que haces aquí reclamando algo que no pasará? –Saga enmudeció y Vidar con una leve sonrisa en los labios prosiguió. Si el objetivo de su esposa era convencerlo de no ordenar el regreso de su hija, había logrado exactamente todo lo contrario, pues acababa de afirmarle, sin pronunciarlo, que Odín accedería su deseo.

–Marcharé a Asgard mañana cuando despunten los primeros rayos del sol, insistiré al padre de todo en que reconsidera el retorno de mi hija, tú futura reina. –terminó él remarcándole más la última frase y se encamino decididamente hacia la segunda puerta del salón, pero de nuevo la asynjur corrió a alcanzarlo y arrojándose a sus pies alzo su mirada para encontrarse con la del rey, lo miro sin parpadear, entrando en una especie de trance.

Para Vidar no le fue ajena su actitud, la diosa de la adivinación parecía perderse y quedarse inmóvil cuando por momentos y, por lo que ella decía, miraba supuesta y repentinamente en las entrañas del tiempo, del futuro para ser precisos, captando las imágenes en su mente de acciones que ocurrirían.

Vidar espero paciente que Saga reaccionara y una vez que volvió en sí continúo a su suplica.

–Veo que Odín no te lo negará ¿Y como podría? Al igual que tú el no cree en mis profecías y ahora que todo continua en calma sin la mayor perturbación, menos confiará en las palabras que le dije hace años rogando para que salvara nuestro reino. Pero debes saber que nunca hay garantía en la adivinación, es un arte sutil que los aesirs desprecian con gran desdén, pero algo en el arte de esta siempre acaba por realizarse. Tú no viste lo que yo vi en el futuro de esa niña; vi guerras, destrucción y horror a su alrededor, vi una batalla entre dos seres unidos por la sangre y por el alma, vi a Vanaheim y Asgard hundidos en las ruinas de la muerte...

–¡No hables más! –interrumpió Vidar exasperado sin poner contener más su enojo ante la insistencia de ella, la tomo por los brazos levantándola del suelo y la agitó bruscamente–, ¡Ahora incluso has incluido al reino eterno en tus divagaciones! ¡Qué no ves que todo lo que pronuncian tus labios no es más que locura!

–Es igual que con Snotra ¡Esa niña no traerá más que desgracia a Vanaheim! –gritó ella alejándose de Vidar con lágrimas frustrantes resbalando por sus rosadas mejillas, una vez que este la soltó.

–¡No menciones a Snotra! –agregó él golpeando con el puño la puerta de metal que se hallaba a sus espaldas–, no tienes ningún derecho a revivir su recuerdo, tu menos que nadie.

–Pero sabes que debemos agradecer por su muerte, todos lo sabemos, ella quería orillarte a deshacer este reino por sus ideales soberbios ¡Te incitó a que retaras a Odín para que aislaras Vanaheim de los ocho reinos!

Antes de que continuara, Vidar se volvió hacia ella furioso y coloco sus manos sobre su boca, apresándola con su cuerpo contra la pared, ella lo empujaba para poder continuar reclamando, pero le era inútil. El hombre tenía mucha fuerza por su simple físico y más agregando la fuerza supernatural que poseía como dios. Así que no importaban los esfuerzos de la mujer, él era veinte veces más poderoso que ella.

Lo que más molesto a Vidar no fue que Saga le reclamará una decisión que él mismo no quería afirmarse todavía, si no que hablara de esposa y, asimismo hermana de ella, con tantas calumnias irracionales.

Snotra había anhelado separar Vanaheim del 'yugo' de Asgard porque confiaba en que los vanir no necesitaban la vigilancia perpetua de otro reino. Ni los vanes, ni los jotuns, ni cualquier otro reino, necesitaba la supervisión de un gobierno extranjero en su pensar. Además de que Snotra confiaba en que Vidar podría tomar mejores decisiones si dejaba de preguntar primero a Odín si eran correctas o no.

Para esos tiempos que, si bien ya no eran de crisis entre ambos reinos, la tensión permanecía igual que cuando fuesen los inicios de la guerra. Aunque superficialmente hace siglos se hubiese firmado un acuerdo de paz mutuo, todos en Vanaheim seguían conscientes de que los Aesirs habían derrotado a los Vanes y que el pasado intercambio de dioses, que ya era más leyenda que historia, solo había sido una imagen para dar un aspecto reconfortante a lo que seguiría; el control absoluto de Asgard sobre Vanaheim.

Snotra y Saga, quienes eran hijas de un vanir y una asynjur, vivieron desde siempre separadas. La joven Snotra fue llevada a vivir a con su padre a Vanaheim y Saga permaneció en el reino eterno al lado de su madre.

De las dos fue Snotra quien siempre fue la favorita de su padre, él la educó fervientemente, la inserto exitosamente en la selecta sociedad real de Vanaheim, y la puso frente a los ojos del antes rey Frey, padre de Vidar, para que la considerará como futura esposa de su hijo. Y lo logró. Sus cualidades intelectuales, su tendencia y habilidad para el Seid y su espléndida belleza hicieron que Frey tomara la decisión de hacer de Snotra la futura reina consorte de Vanaheim.

Algo que Vidar supo más tarde, fue que su ya entonces reina, provenía de una línea familiar con tendencias bastante liberales, y que el empeño de su suegro en meter a su hija en la casa real solo se debía al objetivo de poder impulsar la única idea que toda su vida les habían inculcado; Liberar a Vanaheim.

Snotra dedicó su vida a tratar de alcanzar ese objetivo, pero este se vio frustrado cuando su hermana Saga, que era más considerada asynjur que vanir, la delato con el rey de Asgard Odín y este demando su vida por alta traición.

Lo demás era historia, recuerdos que Vidar ya no se atrevía a entrever. El final de todo aquello ya tenía años y el sueño de la casa de Loyën, a la que pertenecían las hermanas que fuesen sus esposas, no había quedado más que en un borroso olvido, una fatalidad que, tanto para los vanes como los aesirs, era casi como si nunca hubiese existido.

Si una vez hubo una familia y un círculo de dioses que visualizaron el futuro de su país más allá del mando de los asgardianos, parecía que solo había sido un sueño nublado, pues nadie lo recordaba, y los que aún lo mantenían presente acallaban su mente con temor. Quizá Vanaheim no estaba sumido en una sujeción total, no había nada que lo indicará ciertamente, todos eran libres y disfrutaban de vidas bastante decentes, pero el detalle que no distinguían era que a pesar de que Asgard no restringía nada a Vanaheim, sus gobernantes preferían sin duda mantenerlo a raya y en las sombras, conscientes de que después de todo hubo una vez en que ambos reinos pelearon ferozmente demostrando ser iguales en poder, salvo que una leve desventaja le dio la victoria a los aesirs.

Vidar había tomado una decisión muy al pesar de Saga, el exilio de Efermhy ya no tenía motivo de ser y Odín no podría negarle que él estaba en toda la razón.

Su humor tan indiferente ante la actitud de su esposa cambio en cuanto ella dejó de quejarse acerca de su deseo y decidió que debía apoyarlo frente al padre de todo y en muestra de su soporte le ofreció al rey acompañarlo a Asgard además que, sabiendo ya ambos –por la visión de Saga– que Odín no se opondría y el hecho de ir a verlo para pedir su autorización no era más que un ritual obligado, la reina consorte, con la aprobación de su esposo, pidió a su hijo, el joven y hermoso príncipe Balder, ir a visitar a su sobrina para anunciarle su regreso, prepararla con anticipación para la vida en la corte y una vez teniendo la admisión sellada de Odín, llevarla a su verdadero hogar; el Gran Palacio Soberano.

* * *

Nota de la Autora:

Gracias a los que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior. Y para empezar deseo que miren los siguientes links, son dos videos que hice –mal editados debo advertir, ese no es mi campo precisamente pero hice mi mejor intento – uno es como el tráiler de la historia y otro fue más por diversión y ocio que ninguna otra cosa, sencillamente los hice para introducir a los personajes que me parecieron se asimilan más a como los imagino ;D Véanlos si pueden.

Ya saben en donde ;)

/watch?v=llEimNrTXeQ

/watch?v=GXu9dIdovis

Bueno al final este capítulo fue más extenso de lo esperado, ojalá no les haya parecido demasiado tedioso, solo es para aclarar algunas cosillas de la historia de Vanaheim –en mi imaginación por supuesto – antes de ya dar inicio a todo lo que seguirá. En realidad primeramente deseo que conozcan un poco de la vida de Efermhy y las personas que la rodean, quiero que la imaginen igual de solitaria y si, también tan confundida, como nuestro querido Loki para que se den cuenta del entendimiento que ambos tendrán en ese aspecto.

Si han leído mitología nórdica sabrán que estoy haciendo un desastre entero con los dioses, sus hijos y conyugues, pero así van mis ideas así que espero no les moleste mi atrevimiento del todo. Si no han leído nada acerca de la mitología muchos términos les parecerán ajenos, simplemente avísenme si es así para poner notas al final y despejar sus dudas, si no en realidad no tendría mucho sentido que continúen leyendo si no saben de lo que escribo. Cualquier duda aquí estoy para aclararlas, ya que a veces creo que después de escribir tanto tiempo para mí misma, yo sola planteo las ideas como las imagino sin pensar en como las leerán los demás y siento que tienden a ser confusas.

En fin espero sacar los otros dos capítulos en esta semana antes del viernes cuando es el estreno de Los Vengadores en mi país –muero por ver a Loki ya que aunque suene medio raro Tom Hiddleston es casi mi musa xD jaja– y ya continuaré actualizando más rápido la historia gracias a mis largas vacaciones. Bueno hablo mucho, más bien escribo mucho, me despido y espero sus críticas.

Gracias por leer.

Saludos.

La autora:

Daniela F. Riddle


	3. Cap II 'De Diplomacia y Premoniciones'

**Daniela F. Riddle**

**When they were Gods**

**Book One: A Historic Love **

**Capítulo**

**II**

**¨De Diplomacia y Premoniciones¨**

Loki despertó muy temprano como era su costumbre. En cuanto los primeros rayos del sol se reflejaron deslumbrantes en el palacio de oro, el joven se dispuso a iniciar sus 'quehaceres' diarios, por llamarlos de alguna forma, pues como todo príncipe sus tareas eran acordes a sus gustos y no necesariamente obligaciones inalterables.

Tomo un baño largo y se vistió con uno de sus tantos trajes idénticos. Negro, de cuero, con algunas partes verdes y detalles metálicos dorados en el cinturón y en el pecho, sus ropas aparentaban un aire serio y extremadamente reservado, el único tono que le daba levemente un poco de luz a su vestir tan sobrio era el verde esmeralda, que era ya de por si un color casi asignado y hecho únicamente para él. Nadie más en Asgard podía llevarlo, así como nadie más podía llevar el rojo sangre, asignado a Odín y Thor, o el amarillo mostaza que era solo para los vestidos de su madre Frigga. Era una costumbre a la que él nunca le había prestado gran atención, ni siquiera sabía quien o el porqué de la asignación de esos colores, pero era cierto que el verde no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo.

Bajó al comedor principal del palacio con su aire sutilmente presumido y calmado. Los sirvientes se movían apresurados, aunque la mayoría somnolientos todavía, para tener listos los platos que se servían en la enorme mesa a los nobles del palacio.

El lugar asignado al príncipe ya estaba servido. Frente a él se ofrecía un platón con diversas frutas; manzanas colocadas preciosamente en trozos, kiwis rebanados en delicadas rodajas, algunos cítricos que emanaban un aroma ácido, fresas que, del solo ver su color tan rojizo, Loki les hizo una mueca de disgusto, y un ramillete de uvas verdes y brillantes que en seguida se le apetecieron. Su sabor dulce, suave y tan jugoso que se escurría juguetón en el paladar lo fascinaba, e incluso podría decir que era su fruta favorita. También había un plato con pan de maíz recién horneado que aún se visualizaba caliente, un sartén con quesos especiados, una jarra de cristal con jugo de uvas sin fermentar, una copa con leche combinada con algo de canela y una taza de yogurt y galletas de avena que lo acompañaban formadas a su alrededor.

–Me pregunto cuando será el día en que desayunes con toda la familia reunida, hijo mío.

Una mujer alta y un poco mayor, apareció detrás de Loki cuando él estaba por tomar asiento.

–¡Madre! –pronunció él sorprendido levándose de la silla y haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza hacia ella.

Frigga se acercó a su hijo y lo besó pasivamente sonriéndole, caminó hacia el otro lado de la mesa para tomar su lugar frente al de Loki y se sentó acomodando su vestido en la silla de oro que, a su parecer, era en ocasiones incómoda.

Si Loki y Frigga tenían algo en común, era su tendencia a madrugar y empezar el desayuno antes que los demás miembros y acompañantes en la casa real, aunque era Loki quien siempre se adelantaba y almorzaba antes de que su hermano mayor y, sus 'patéticos agregados' como llamaba Loki en su mente a los cuatro amigos de Thor que no vivían en el palacio más que por petición de él –sino bien por merecerlo–, apareciesen a la mesa y, arruinando el poco tiempo que pasaba con sus padres a solas, echarán todo a perder con su boba presencia.

Normalmente Odín se les uniría en unos minutos, pero esa mañana el padre de todo había recibido la visita inesperada del rey de Vanaheim; Vidar. Su esposa había insistido en acompañarlo, pero él le había indicado desde antes de salir del cuarto matrimonial que él se encargaría solo de Vidar y que consideraba apropiado que ordenará a los sirvientes preparar un festín para la cena como celebración por la visita de los reyes.

–Buenos días familia.

Thor entró con su sonrisa halagüeña y alérgica –a opinión de Loki– para unírseles al almuerzo. Besó igualmente a su madre y se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía al lado de su hermano, quien volteó el rostro del lado contrario e hizo un gesto de molestia sin que el otro lo notara.

–¿No es un poco temprano para ti hermano? –comentó Loki con una vaga sonrisa bien fingida.

–De hecho lo es. Pero esta mañana ha habido un gran alboroto del lado Este del palacio, tanto ruido me ha quitado el sueño. –respondió él con tono quejoso, llevándose a la boca una manzana y alzando la mano para hacer un chasquido a los sirvientes que esperaban parados en las orillas de la habitación una señal para servir al mayor de los príncipes–. ¿Sabes quien ha venido a visitar a nuestro padre esta mañana mamá?

–El rey Vidar ha pedido una audiencia.

–¿Vidar? –dijo Loki extrañado, mirando con atención a su madre e interrumpiendo su consumo de uvas precipitado–, ¿No es el Vidar… rey de los vanes, o sí?

–¿Quién más podría ser Loki querido?

–Lo sé, solo que... Creí que nuestra relación con los vanir no era del todo… estrecha. –terminó él muy dudoso, aunque si algo todos sabían era que Asgard gobernaba Vanaheim y, por lo tanto, la relación entre ambos reinos era bastante tensa.

–¿Y eso lo has aprendido en tus libros de Historia? –añadió Thor sarcásticamente–, nuestro reino es el más poderoso de todos y los otros tienen que aceptarlo. Hablas de nuestra relación con Vanaheim como si estuviese mal, esos cobardes no aceptan desde hace años que nuestro padre haya vencido en la guerra, además las cosas deben resolverse en el campo de batalla ¿acaso quieres que nos sentemos a tomar el té con ellos y pretendamos que somos iguales en poderío?

–Eso se llamaría diplomacia y sin duda sería la mejor forma de resolver cualquier situación complicada, las batallas no sirven, solo lo empeoran todo, aunque claro, para ti no hay nada mejor que la guerra ¿No es así Thor? –le contestó Loki ante la burla de él, aunque sabía que era inútil tratar de razonar con alguien tan falto de inteligencia.

Thor se molestó inmediatamente, detestaba que su hermano menor lo contrariara siempre. Evidentemente, para el pequeño príncipe, la fuerza no era nada, no servía ni acaba por ser una característica fundamental en alguien que fuese a ser un futuro gobernante, para Loki la inteligencia y la astucia perpetuamente lo serían todo.

–Aunque te cueste trabajo creerlo Loki, la guerra es la única forma de arreglarlo todo y no creo que nuestro padre vaya a acceder a ningún requerimiento 'diplomático' que Vidar le pida. Bien se hubiese negado desde un principio y mandadlo de regreso por el mismo despreciable lugar del que llegó. –exclamó y fulminó a Loki con una mirada furiosa para no seguir discutiendo.

Loki río y negó con la cabeza, el aire triunfal con que Thor había terminado y su mirada que le amenazaba con que no debía volver a decir más, le eran graciosos, aunque a la vez irritantes. Cada vez que su hermano abría la boca solo era para hacer uso de su diminuta mentalidad en la que no dejaba más espacio que el dedicado para su propia opinión y, de nuevo, él no había querido responderle más puesto que solo iniciaría otra discusión frente a su madre, quien al final, de una forma u otra, terminaba por recriminarle a Loki el responderle con tanto ímpetu al joven rubio, además de que tras tantos años conocía por experiencia que por más que tratase de explicarle lo contrario a Thor, este continuaría encerrado en su solo veredicto.

Frigga pareció notar el autocontrol de Loki, una de sus tantas cualidades y una actitud rara de hallar en los demás, y le sonrió comprensivamente, como agradeciendo por no continuar la pelea que deseaba Thor.

–Tu hermano tiene razón.

Los presentes miraron a la esquina y vieron como el padre de todo entraba al comedor. Los sirvientes se inclinaban ante su presencia y los tres dioses que estaban en la mesa se levantaron esperando que el rey de Asgard tomará su lugar en la cabecera de la gran mesa.

–¿Lo ves Loki? –replico Thor, ampliando aun más su sonrisita casi burlona.

Todos se sentaron de nuevo y continuaron el almuerzo, expectantes a lo que les diría Odín.

–No me refería a ti Thor. –el padre de todo habló mientras bebía en una gran copa de oro una mezcla del mejor vino de los viñedos asgardianos.

Thor lo miró en seguida sorprendido, tragando un bocado que le pareció amargo, volteo primero hacia su hermano y luego hacia su madre.

–La guerra, hijo mío, no es la única forma de resolver diferencias, un rey debe aprender a ser sabio y procurar evitar los conflictos por el bien de sus súbditos.

Loki sonrío abiertamente, su sonrisa blanca y brillante a veces destellaba dulzura y otras tantas maldad pura y en ese momento, si no fuese porque la sola idea era totalmente inadecuada, le hubiese encantado carcajearse cruelmente de su hermano sin rasgo de recato y aventarle en cara lo tonto que se veía ante la escena sin saber que contestar a su padre, pero Loki se contuvo sin mayor esfuerzo, al fin el razonable era él y la 'bestia' era Thor.

–La diplomacia es una forma civilizada de llegar a un acuerdo. –recalcó Odín.

–¡Pero Padre! –se exasperó el dios del trueno–, si permites que crean por un momento que pueden hacer lo que les plazca, ¡Pronto comenzarán a creer que Asgard es débil! ¡Hablar es para los débiles!

–¡Basta Thor! –exclamó Odín levantándose de la mesa con enfado–, tu actitud solo me prueba cada día que no estás listo para soportar el peso de la corona, ¡No todo es guerra! ¡No todo es poder! Y si no aprendes a actuar inteligentemente ¡jamás gobernarás Asgard!

'_¿Inteligentemente? es mucho pedir para él', _pensó Loki riendo para sus adentros.

Thor estaba a punto de responder pero su madre Frigga interrumpió. No soportaba los desacuerdos que tenían ambos, su hijo y su esposo, sin mencionar que sus discusiones nunca terminaban del todo bien.

–Tu padre tiene razón Thor, fin de la discusión. –sentenció ella.

–Esta noche cenaremos con el rey Vidar y su esposa Saga y una vez que hayan regresado a Vanaheim tú les seguirás, harás una visita educada y cortés, les plantearás algunos puntos que nos convienen, serás sutil, diplomático y te encargarás de establecer una buena relación con Vanaheim ¿has entendido? –Odín señalo a Thor con autoridad y este solo pudo agachar la mirada asintiendo al mandato de su padre para después, con una reverencia obligada, marcharse del lugar con enfado.

Odín suspiró cansado de que diariamente tuviese desacuerdos con su hijo, no importaba como, su heredero tenía que ser capaz de lograr actuar con racionalidad, debía hacerlo, tenía que abandonar su narcisismo y comenzar a preocuparse por los demás, debía probar que Asgard continuaría siendo un reino pacífico y lleno de esplendor cuando él fuese el dirigente, de otra forma Loki tendría que ser el que le cediera en el trono.

Y Loki era digno, quizá, pero no muy amado por los habitantes, además de que una pizca de maldad se asomaba en su corazón. Odín esperaba que no fuesen más que ilusiones suyas porque, si Thor no podía pasar esa última prueba, el padre de ambos tendría que reconsiderar su decisión. Por derecho, Thor debía ascender al trono, pero como con cualquier otro príncipe en los nueve reinos –exceptuando Midgard–, ese detalle no quería decir que su lugar estaba asegurado como tal. Existía una antigua regla, más que costumbre, que decía que un heredero de cualquiera de los reinos bajo el mando de Asgard debía probar primeramente su valía antes de ser coronado, pasando determinadas pruebas que lo demostrarán.

Odín tenía desde hace años a su primogénito bajo las dichas pruebas, pero tal parecía que este se esforzaba por arruinarlas, lo único que había demostrado a la fecha era ser digno del Mjolnir, lo cual ya daba a su padre un indicio alejado de su buen corazón, pero después de eso, Thor se había dedicado a incrementar su egocentrismo y vanidad.

Era sencillo, si Thor demostraba poder arreglar la relación con los vanes, a Odín no le cabría duda de que el reino eterno quedaría en buenas manos, sin embargo, de no ser así, el actual rey de Asgard tendría que considerar seriamente a su joven heredero segundo en la línea de sucesión y no cabía duda que eso, no lo tenía absolutamente planeado.

La noche cayó en el magnifico reino de Asgard. El salón principal había sido preparado para la memorable cena que compartirían dos de los más grandes reyes del universo.

La vajilla, pintada a mano con paisajes de los más bellos sitios de Asgard, había sido especialmente colocada para la ocasión, sería estrenada esa noche. Las copas estaban bien alineadas en ambos lados de la mesa rectangular y el piso había sido nuevamente pulido para destellar su hermoso color dorado.

Todo lucía perfecto. Los músicos ya se colocaban en una esquina del salón y afinaban sus instrumentos para estar listos en cuanto apareciesen los invitados. La servidumbre estaba vestida con sus atuendos de 'gala', lo más acercado a la sofisticación que podían aspirar.

Los nobles y dioses de Asgard comenzaron a arribar, cada uno acompañado por sus relucientes joyas, vestidos alargados y armaduras radiantes en el caso de los hombres.

–¡Aun no puedo creer que el padre de todo haya accedido a tu estúpido deseo! –reclamó Saga, caminando muy malhumorada del brazo de su esposo con rumbo al banquete.

–Por una vez, señora mía, ¿podría ser tan amable y dejar de quejarse? –Saga miró a Vidar con reclamó y no respondió más.

Una vez dentro del salón, la reina consorte de Vanaheim, que estaba increíblemente furiosa, abandonó a su esposo y se abrió paso propio entre la multitud. Al parecer Saga no podía reclamar nada para evitar el regreso de Efermhy, Odín extrañamente había accedido al retorno de la princesa, bajo la única condición de que, en brevedad, sería él mismo quien hablaría con ella en persona para averiguar si la joven podía aspirar a ser la heredera de Vanaheim.

Para Lady Saga todo había ocurrido tan de prisa que ahora se encontraba desesperada sin poder idear un plan que evitará tal catástrofe, debía ocurrírsele algo con prontitud antes de embarcarse de regreso a su país, Efermhy no podía ser la reina de los vanes, era todo lo que sabía.

Sin mucha prisa y hartó mucho antes de entrar al lugar, llegó el príncipe Loki a la esperada reunión. Desde que entró se vio forzado a saludar a los nobles que conocía bien, los detestaba tanto, todos estaban a favor de que Thor fuese el próximo rey, ¿Acaso todos estaban igual de ciegos como su padre? Era evidente que su hermano no tenía pinta de rey en lo más recóndito de su ser, y cada día que pasaba le era más y más tormentoso, no soportaba que todos estuvieran siempre tan atentos a los gestos de Thor, a sus platicas repetitivas de las batallas en las que había 'triunfado', de las miles de doncellas que había conquistado en cuestión de minutos. Thor era cruel, aburrido y falto de originalidad. En cambio él, él lo era todo. En su mente cabían cientos de ideas para mejorar Asgard, era el precursor de diversos proyectos en apoyo a la tecnología y ciencia, él era culto, era un matemático y físico bien dotado, analista y consciente de las necesidades de la población, capaz de enmendar las relaciones con los otros reinos; el rey perfecto. Y lo sería, lo sería indudablemente si en aquel país de ignorantes la inteligencia y los conocimientos fuesen lo más apreciado y valorado, no la fuerza bruta y las experiencias en el campo de batalla.

Era demasiado pedir para los humildes ciudadanos que idolatraban a Thor, pues para ellos él era el dios del trueno, el fuerte, poderoso y valiente. Y Loki ¿Loki era siquiera un dios? Le llamaban el dios de la travesura, del engaño, debido a la capacidad que tenía de crear ilusiones, cosas inexistentes pero ¿Eso lo hacia un dios? No obstante, incluso los aesirs lo veían despectivamente, como si el título del que era poseedor fuera amenazador. Nadie confiaba en Loki, en sus ideas, en nada que tuviese que ver con él, salvo claro estaba; su familia.

El joven Loki Odinson estaba hastiado, fastidiado de que todo girara alrededor de Thor. Recientemente solo se limitaba a pensar en las muchas formas en las que podría deshacerse de su hermano, ya no peleaba, ni le aconsejaba nada, simplemente le seguía la corriente. Pero aquella mañana su furia contra él se había incrementado a raíz de que nuevamente Odín le diese una oportunidad a Thor para demostrar su capacidad de gobernante, oportunidad que su hermano seguramente echaría a perder.

Continúo su travesía, saludando, haciendo reverencias y disfrutando el 'poco' –aunque ciertamente mucho– respeto que le regalaban los aesirs al ser príncipe. _'Ojala un día desaparecieran, de hecho estoy seguro que eso pasará, solo espero estar presente el día en que todo Asgard sea inundado por el caos' _persistía pensando Loki, sonriendo como si fuese del agrado de todos. Al ver a sus padres a lo lejos se acercó sin que lo notasen, con gran cautela para escuchar lo que conversaban, ocultándose detrás de un pilar cercano al trono.

–¿No crees que Loki haría un mejor trabajo si él fuese quien viajara a Vanaheim? –preguntó Frigga a su esposo–, Thor es algo impetuoso y si lo que deseas es mejorar la relación con ellos creo que Loki sería más capaz de hacerlo.

–Loki es muy capaz, estas en lo cierto, pero sabes que no es él quien heredará el trono. Thor tiene que aprender a ser un buen rey antes de tomar posesión del cargo. –respondió Odín que se hallaba sentado en su trono, sosteniendo en su mano derecha, como siempre, la esplendida lanza Gungnir, a lado de su bella esposa–. Ambos sabemos que Loki iría y en unas semanas tendríamos el resultado deseado, es un joven hábil e inteligente en extremo, pero es Thor quien tiene que hacerlo.

Frigga asintió y, sintiendo cierta pena por el más joven de sus hijos, que pese a sus orígenes ella lo había siempre abrazado con el mismo cariño que a Thor y, que no concordaba en que debían reducirlo a nada, se alejó con un aire afligido bajando las escalinatas y mezclándose entre los invitados.

Loki, después de escucharlo todo, salió furioso antes que empezara el banquete. ¡Cuanto detestaba a Thor! ¡Todo siempre le era arrebatado por él! ¡Cuanto favoritismo le tenía Odín!, incluso su madre opinaba que él era mucho mejor que Thor, porque Odín insistía tanto en meterle una corona que no le ajustaba.

–¡Loki! ¿A donde vas? la celebración aún no ha iniciado y ya sales huyendo. –le gritó Thor, quien iba entrando por la puerta principal cuando se topo con su hermano que salía a prisa y aparentemente colérico.

Loki lo ignoró y se dirigió hacia el pasillo.

–¡Loki! –insistió Thor y corrió tras su hermano–, ¡Espera!

–¡Qué Thor! ¡Qué es lo que quieres! ¡¿Acaso no puedo librarme de ti ni siquiera por un momento? –exclamó el joven al detenerse y voltear para esperarlo.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué hice para que estés tan molesto? Te juró que no fui yo quien rompió tu juego de química esta vez. –Thor le sonrío dándole una palmada en el brazo, recordando aquel 'incidente' de su infancia.

–¡Ja! Que gracioso Thor, muero de la risa, mírame. –respondió Loki sarcásticamente y le dio la espalda para encaminarse de nuevo en dirección contraria.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó inquieto al verlo alejarse.

–A donde lo único que escuche no sea tu nombre.

La frase dicha por Loki se quedo sostenida por el eco en el enorme pasillo, tropezando con las paredes inútilmente, mientras Thor solo se mantenía estático sin saber que más decir, viendo solamente como la sombra de su hermano se desvanecía conforme daba la vuelta hacia las escaleras. ¿Llegaría el día en que las peleas y rivalidades absurdas terminaran?

***Les ****Rois**** Du Monde* (Segunda parte del Prólogo)**

Después de que pasarán un par de horas, el príncipe Asgardiano supo que tenía que regresar para enfrentar las consecuencias de su evidente ausencia en la cena. Odín no lo castigaría, pero si estaría molesto con él, pues había hecho gran remarcación en que necesitaba a toda la familia presente.

Loki subió a su corcel, jalo la rienda y emprendió el camino de regreso al palacio a través de la ciudad.

El caballo era muy bello, de proporciones fuertes y delicadas, negro como la noche, con un pelaje suave y brillante, un regalo de cumpleaños de su padre al que había nombrado Hengroen. Desde hace algunos años era su fiel acompañante en las batallas, diversiones y paseos nocturnos que realizaba sin que los demás lo supiesen. Siempre le parecieron criaturas interesantes los caballos, no entendía porque, aunque desde su juventud disfrutaba de sus lecciones de equitación, de hecho, los caballos de la corte real con los que solía practicar tenían un apego nato hacia Loki, ninguno se opuso nunca ser montado por él, sin embargo otra historia muy distinta fue la de su hermano.

No era extraño que siendo ambos muy jóvenes y casi de la misma edad, los pequeños príncipes hubiesen tomado todas sus clases juntos, hubiesen sido educados en el mismo lugar, por los mismos tutores. Thor desde niño era muy impulsivo, necesitaba ser siempre el primero en llevar a cabo todo, lo único malo era que sus primeros intentos, basados en sus arrebatos infantiles, salían normalmente bastante mal. Loki en cambio era un niño reservado, primero observaba y analizaba el problema, lo memorizaba y después intentaba llevarlo a cabo, algunas ocasiones con éxito otras no.

Las lecciones de equitación no fueron distintas a cualquier otra materia impartida para los jóvenes y el instructor que de inmediato notó la impaciencia del mayor de los hermanos, permitió al entonces Thor de un metro y cincuenta y cinco centímetros que tratara de montar el más rebelde de los caballos del establo real; un corcel negro y de casi quinientos cuarenta kilogramos.

Desafortunadamente el caballo era quizá tan rebelde como el que trataba de entrenarlo, así que aquella vez Thor no solo se lastimó severamente, si no que también desde esa ocasión desarrollo un profundo terror –que disimulaba– para con los equinos.

Seguido del accidente su padre pidió que se deshiciesen del caballo, pero Loki, quien lo había observado todo y sin duda había reído al ver a su hermano colgando de cabeza desde la silla, sujetado únicamente por uno de sus pies, sintió la necesidad de pedirle a su padre que no lo sacrificase o mandase para ser un simple caballo de trabajo, que él encontraría una forma de domarlo. Odín, desconfiado, dijo a Loki que si conseguía hacer de la criatura un corcel digno de la caballería real, se lo obsequiaría en su cumpleaños.

Con arduos días de intentar acercarse al animal, a la semana Loki pudo por primera vez tocarlo, temiendo que lo atacará todavía, pero extrañamente Hengroen, pareció crear un entendimiento extraño e inesperado con él y en seguida logró montarlo, llevándolo a cruzar el río que se escondía muy a las afueras de la ciudad. Fue en ese momento en que el niño de los ojos verdes supo que esa criatura lo conmovía tanto porque se sentía igual que él, despreciado y nervioso por ser diferente, y quizá era esa la razón del porque quería tenerlo con él.

A la fecha parecía una clase de gusto que se daba a diario, cabalgar por las afueras de la ciudad en el lomo de Hengroen, un caballo que era un orgullo sin duda para su poseedor por su agilidad, velocidad y simple magnificencia.

–Vamos Hengroen. –pronunció Loki cuando acabo de rememorar sus aventuras de infante y tiró de la rienda para emprender el regreso con el caballo.

Llegando a las puertas de palacio Loki bajó de Hengroen y lo acarició suavemente en la crin.

–Eres un buen corcel. Hemos vívido tantas aventuras juntos que a veces desearía que pudieses hablar, –reflexionó Loki pensativo, acercando su rostro a la cara del animal sin dejar de mimarlo serenamente–, ¿Crees que un día dejemos de ser almas incomprendidas en este mundo? ¿Crees que exista alguien tan incomprendido como nosotros?

–No.

Loki volteó sobresaltado al oír la respuesta. Era Lady Sif quien estaba parada detrás de él con los brazos cruzados y una mirada burlona ante la escena.

–¡Oh! Eres tú, –agregó con tono fastidiado y entregó a Hengroen a uno de los guardias para que lo llevasen a guardar–, ¿Qué quieres Sif?

–En verdad nunca imaginé que tuvieses un lado sensible, estoy casi absorta Loki, creí que todo tú eras como un cubo de hielo tieso y frío, pero quizá sea un error.

Loki la observó severamente, detestaba tanto las burlas de todos y las de Sif todavía más.

–¿Que ha pasado? Acaso mi hermano se consiguió a otra doncella con la cual pasar el rato y te botó como siempre y has decidido venir a acosarme con tus insultos.

–¡Ja! ¿Yo soy la que te insulto? Créeme que no es ningún placer venir a buscar tu irritable presencia, si por mí fuera ya estarías desde hace tiempo danzando entre los habitantes del Valhalla.

–¿No me digas que sigues molesta por el accidente con tu cabello? –Loki sonrío, años tenía desde que le había jugado esa pequeña e insignificante travesura a Sif, solo lo había hecho por aburrimiento, además cortarle el cabello no había tenido nada de cruel, salvo un detalle; su hermosa melena, antes rubia, tras cortarla había tomado un tono castaño oscuro, y tal parecía que Sif no podía superar el trauma, pues no dejaba de odiar a Loki por el acto pasado.

–¡Muérete Loki! ¡Tú padre demanda tu presencia urgentemente! –terminó Sif y se marcho enojada dejándolo sin más que decir.

'_Pensándolo bien quizá se lo corte de nuevo, me pregunto de que color le crecería esta vez, morado probablemente, ya que su cara siempre esta de ese color' _Loki se carcajeo, la sola idea no era del todo mala y luego pensó en Odín, ¿que clase de castigo le pondría su padre de hacerlo? y dejando a un lado sus divagaciones caminó apresurado, subiendo las escaleras de los jardines para llegar al pasillo que dirigía hacia el salón de reuniones donde probablemente lo esperaban.

No era de madrugada todavía y, sin embargo, los pasillos lucían desiertos, la cena habría terminado pronto, se imaginó, o su hermano la había arruinado.

Continúo su camino sin mucho interés a su alrededor y al doblar en una esquina tropezó accidentalmente con una mujer, cayendo ambos al suelo.

'_¡Demonios! Lo que me faltaba' _Loki se levantó sacudiendo su capa, miró hacia la mujer que yacía en el piso y vaciló por un segundo si debía ayudarla a levantarse, pues su expresión se enmarcaba asustada, los ojos azules de ella se abrieron como dos platos y su cuerpo temblaba mientras lo observaba.

–Disculpe mi lady, ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó Loki estirando su mano para levantarla.

La mujer estrechó su mano y se levantó con su ayuda. Estremecida, apretó los ojos tratando de no unir su mirada con de la de Loki, pero no pareció dar resultado y lo observó sin mover ya ningún músculo.

Era Saga quien veía a Loki sin pestañear, perdida enteramente, su mente era invadida por destellos apresurados de una premonición.

Ya no pasaba muy a menudo que tuviese ese tipo de 'crisis', hace años que al tocar a alguien no veía nada acerca de su futuro. Era un don que le daba nombre a su título; 'Saga, diosa de la Adivinación', y prácticamente de todo lo relacionado con ese arte. En su juventud le era muy habitual que con el simple toque de alguien, o al mirarlo directamente a los ojos, viese imágenes de su futuro, aunque era muy incierto que lo que veía se cumpliría tal cual puesto que solo eran trozos de algunos pasajes, nunca había visto una escena completa que le permitiera predecir cuando o en donde pasarían con precisión alguno de los hechos que veía en su cabeza, e incluso, a la fecha nadie estaba seguro que sus premociones se hubiesen cumplido en su totalidad. Por ello, después de un tiempo, Saga se fue alejando de las personas para que su 'habilidad' desapareciera poco a poco, hasta que un buen día fue inexistente y pudo reintroducirse en la sociedad.

Y ahora, sorpresivamente, tras años de no ver nada, con el roce de la mano fría del joven, parecía que el don que una vez hubiese practicado, continuara tan flamante como en sus mejores épocas. Saga observó a Loki y solo pudo adentrarse más en aquel sueño que no dejaba de presentársele tan aleatoriamente.

Lo primero que atestó su mente fue la imagen del mismo príncipe asgardiano discutiendo con su hermano mayor;

_La escena era fría, el lugar parecía el mismo salón principal del palacio de Asgard, solo que en vez de estar lleno de personas estaba totalmente solo y era de día._

_Los dos príncipes no se parecían mucho a los que actualmente veía. Los dos llevaban el cabello más largo y lucían como si ya hubiese pasado más de un año. En el rostro de Loki se pintaban algunas cicatrices como si acabase de salir de una batalla reciente. _

_Thor daba vueltas en círculos mirando con extremado enojo a su hermano._

_-¡Te arrepentirás toda la vida de lo que has hecho! –exclamó Thor apuntándole con el dedo índice._

_-¡Cállate! pronto yo seré el rey de todo el cosmos y tú deberás hincarte ante mí. –decía el joven de cabellera negra quien amenazaba al otro con lo que parecía una especie de cetro dorado._

La imagen se disolvió dando paso a otra. Esta vez lo que Saga veía era a su sobrina Efermhy y de nuevo a Loki.

–_Dime que debo hacer –le dijo Efermhy al príncipe, arrojándose a sus brazos y siendo correspondida por él._

_Se hallaban solos en una habitación fría. Efermhy portaba un vestido rojo carmín extremadamente elegante, llevaba una corona de rubíes que destellaban a la escasa luz de las velas a su alrededor y Loki estaba vestido con su armadura y su capa verde. Algún acontecimiento importante ocurriría, y eso se deducía por su solo vestir._

–_Si todo sale conforme al plan, tú y yo estaremos siempre juntos, no habrá fuerza en el universo que deshaga nuestra unión, no habrá nadie que nos someta a sus reglas y prohíba estar entrelazados a tu corazón y el mío en la eternidad, –Loki levantó el rostro de Efermhy, la miró directamente a los ojos, casi asegurándole que lo que acababa de decirle era una promesa ya hecha–, ¡Nunca, nunca dejaré que nos separen! Ni tú padre o el mío, ni Thor ni ninguna ley creada por los dioses. Di que me crees._

–_Te creo, ¡Que mi padre me perdone! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti!, no me importa que cientos vayan a sufrir por mi empeño en amarte, pero no puedo ni tratar de imaginar una vida sin ti a mi lado._

_Efermhy lloraba aferrándose con ambos brazos al cuerpo de Loki, él la apretaba más contra su pecho y acariciaba su cabello rubio, creyese que sería imposible separarlos._

La escena desapareció y con otro rayo cegador de luz, Saga era absorbida ante otra imagen. En esa pintura veía a su hijo Balder y de nuevo al asgardiano.

–_Sé lo que tratas de hacer Loki, una vez que mi hermana te haya entregado todo el poder sobre Vanaheim te desharás de ella, tu codicia no aspira a más, ella te ha entregado su alma, todo su amor sincero, ¡desgarraría a su propio país por ti! –reclamaba Balder agitadamente a Loki, que lo miraba incrédulo– Mi madre me dijo todo, todo lo que vio en tu desquiciado futuro, y no permitiré que hagas sufrir a mi hermana Efermhy por tus acciones, nadie debe pagar por tu sed incansable de poder y venganza…_

–_Escucha Balder, –le interrumpió Loki, ambos estaban en el salón principal del palacio Soberano que estaba desierto y lucía profundamente oscuro. A través de los vitrales se apreciaban las nubes negras que se agitaban anunciando una tormenta, el clima era fúnebre, a la par que las expresiones de ambos jóvenes–, yo hago lo que me viene en gana y tu hermanita está muy de acuerdo con destruir todo Vanaheim y Asgard, ¡ya nada le importa!, me ama tanto que hará cuanto yo le pida sin titubear y lo primero que haré en cuanto tenga la gema de Freyja será volarte en mil pedazos ¡créelo!_

_Balder retrocedió al oír el ultimátum de Loki, lo miró con sus dulces ojos color almendra, mientras buscaba a su alrededor una forma de escapar de él._

–_Espera, quizá debamos organizar tu muerte de tal forma que parezca un accidente, debemos pensar en Efermhy, ya ha sufrido mucho como para que lloré más por la muerte de su hermano, además imagino que no tomará del todo bien que su futuro rey haya desaparecido a su primo querido._

_Loki sonrío maquiavélicamente y Balder solo se quedó inmóvil, expectante, su rostro dejaba ver una enorme preocupación y miedo, pánico al no saber que ocurriría a continuación. _

Saga recuperó el aliento, le costaba trabajo respirar cada vez más y por una última vez se vio envuelta en la imagen final de aquella fatal premonición.

_Efermhy caminaba por un bosque desolado, era ya tarde, el sol no iluminaba más que vagamente haciendo sombras con las siluetas de los árboles tan altos._

–_Pensé que no vendrías. _

_Efermhy corrió hasta donde se encontraba escondido Loki, detrás de un pino frondoso y tan verde como los ojos del príncipe._

–_¿Como podría no hacerlo?, si desde el primer día que me encontré contigo en Asgard, fue el mismo día en que mi vida vio su comienzo. –ella respondió con una sonrisa en los labios._

–_Tú y yo cambiaremos la historia del universo, ya sea para bien o para mal. _–_Loki se acercó a ella, ambos estaban demasiado próximos uno del otro, en sus miradas no se descifraba más que el anhelo puro y oprimente de dos personas que se necesitan, de dos personas de las cuales sus almas no hallan descanso al estar separadas. Los ojos de Efermhy se encendieron al escuchar aquella frase, abrazó a Loki en un movimiento rápido e inevitable, se separó de él y continúo contemplándolo. _

_Ambos se aproximaron más, cerraron sus ojos y se fundieron en un besó lento que desbordaba ternura pero que pronto se fue convirtiendo en un impulsivo beso repleto de pasión._

_Entre la imagen de los príncipes, parecían mezclarse relampagueos vertiginosos e indistinguibles de una ciudad en llamas, de una población que huía despavorida, de rostros de cientos de mortales que escurrían el miedo y pánico en carne viva._

Al fin las imágenes dejaron de pasar por la mente de Saga y ella quedó con un sentimiento de desolación y frustración que invadía su alma, que le quitaba de poco en poco la respiración, se sentía desvanecer. Y es que sus premociones no solo eran imágenes de eventos que pasarían, no solo eran proyecciones en su cabeza, si no que también le transmitían todas y cada una de las emociones de los aparecidos en ellas, cada personaje le propiciaba su propio sentir, su dolor, tristeza, alegría o enojo, todo era absorbido por su ser y era demasiado que soportar para un lapso de tan solo unos segundos.

–Mi Lady ¿está usted bien? –repitió Loki al ver que la mujer estaba ida y no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

–¡Por Njörd! ¡¿Quién eres? –dijo Saga tratando de inhalar aire y alejándose de Loki, sin parar de mirarlo con cierto temor y repulsión.

–¿Disculpe?

–¡¿Quién eres? –dijo aún más fuerte Saga, intentando apoyarse en la pared.

–Mi lady, soy el príncipe Loki, hijo de Odín.

Saga sintió que un nudo se atoraba en su garganta, la cara del joven se grabo en su mente, algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos por la impresión que aun le restaba por la recién terminada visión.

–¡Nunca debe conocerte! –agregó ella exasperada y salió corriendo por el umbral aunque casi sin poder mantenerse en pie.

Por la expresión en su rostro él podía intuir que nada bueno pasaba por la mente de la mujer, lucía casi como si acabara de presenciar el acto más horrible jamás ideado, pero nada había ocurrido a su alrededor más que caer al suelo y tocar al joven.

–¿A quien? –mencionó Loki en voz alta, quedándose pasmado mientras la veía desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasaje y sin saber que más pensar–, ¡Maldita bruja!

Loki quedó perturbado, preguntándose que acaba de ocurrirle a aquella mujer, que había imaginado que lo observaba con tanto temor. No hallaba una explicación lógica a su comportamiento y a su última frase, ¿A quien no debía conocer?, fuera lo que fuera la dama estaba desquiciada seguramente, no había otra explicación.

Sin más Loki se dirigió al que era su destino, solo que ahora la duda de que era lo que había ocurrido opacaban su mente.

* * *

Nota del autor:

Si ya sé nada tiene sentido ¡de que rayos estoy escribiendo! estoy igual de loca que Saga xD Jaja! pues solo puedo decir que todo tendrá sentido en el futuro, todo tiene su razón de ser.

'Les Rois Du Monde' es parte del prólogo pero inicialmente era parte de este capítulo cuando Loki se va enojado de la cena y demás, por eso aclarar que puse esa oración allí, espero que ahora esa parte tenga más sentido que en un principio, ya que como dije el prólogo son tramos de algunos capítulos e igualmente conforme transcurra la historia se irán resolviendo.

Ahora, creo que Loki esta muy OoC, no lo sé, así me lo imagino yo antes de THOR, medio malvadillo pero no un ser totalmente cruel.

También aclarar que para mí Odín no es tan malo, muchos lo describen como si de verdad nunca hubiese querido al pobre Loki pero debió de haberle querido en algún punto si no ni lo habría adoptado. En fin, solo agregué que con todo y que Loki es adoptado también califica para ser rey.

Y que más, ah sí! el Valhalla yo lo pondré como un cementerio aledaño al palacio donde descansan igual los guerreros y nobles, ya lo explicaré después, solo aclarando detalles.

Prometo que todo tendrá sentido pronto, bueno no, un día tendrá sentido.

De acuerdo ahora pueden decirme que escribo horrible y que debería de buscarme otra ocupación, siéntanse libres de decirme cuanto están odiando este fic :S


	4. Capítulo III 'Una Carta del Destino'

**Daniela F. Riddle**

**When they were Gods**

**Book One: A Historic Love **

**Capítulo**

**III**

**¨A Letter from Destiny¨**

Cuando la cara larguiducha y en la que se formaban bien definidas arrugas con el mínimo signo de expresión, se torno con una extraña luminosidad que nadie nunca había notado en el polvoroso rostro de Lady Mergho, todos los sirvientes que en ese momento armaban un tumulto entre empujones para poder mirar alejadamente las letras de la carta que esta sostenía, sin que aun la mujer háblese, supieron que Efermhy regresaría al lugar al cual pertenecía. Algunos como las mucamas se regocijaron inmediatamente, riendo con tonos escandalosos que se formaban inquietos para retumbar en la sala del comedor. Otros, como el ama de llaves Elle y alguno que otro sirviente, se limitaron a enmudecer y esperar que Lady Mergho no confirmase lo que los otros ya festejaban.

'¡Efermhy regresará!' gritó ella entusiasmada uniéndose a los alborotadores que se abrazaban unos a otros como si la misma noticia fuese dedicada para ellos. Y de cierta forma lo era. Toda la servidumbre había sido testigo del crecimiento de la niña Efermhy, desde sus lloriqueos como bebé, sus primeros pasos, su primer 'obra de arte' plasmada en la pared –muy a su pesar–, su curiosidad extrema a los cinco años y su rebeldía impetuosa por llevarles a todos la contraria en su etapa adolescente. En fin, los empleados de la casa bien podrían ser los responsables de todos sus comportamientos y manías, pues muchos le solapaban todas sus travesuras por graves que estas fueran. Pero con todo y eso, sin agregar su extraña inconsciencia e insensibilidad que tenía en muchas ocasiones con estos, muchas de estas probablemente sin que se percátese de lo que hacía, la mayoría de ellos, le querían de una forma particular. Algunos la trataban como a una hija, una hermana pequeña –en el caso de la servidumbre más joven–, una sobrina e, inclusive como una nieta, en el caso de Edvin, su tutor, quien la visitaba casi a diario.

Eran esos simples mortales quienes en un principio le mostraban indiferencia, los que, sin quererlo, se habían convertido en su 'pequeña familia' y ella, sin darse tampoco cuenta, los había acogido como tal.

Poco –si no es que nada– le importaba que las personas que con el tiempo se habían tornado en sus camaradas, tíos, primos y casi padres, fueran de una posición muy inferior a ella. Ni aun ahora, que ya era toda una joven mujercita, le importaba que en muchas ocasiones el ama de llaves, Elle, le reprendiera mezclarse tan cómodamente con todos aquellos mortales. Al parecer, estas ideas tan especiales, no eran buenas en una princesa y sin embargo con el claro raciocinio de quien era ella en el mundo, las clases sociales no pasaban por su cabeza y, de hacerlo, probablemente las ignoraba en un chasquido. Si ella era de ascendencia noble no le interesaba, a su parecer ella veía a todas las personas iguales y no creía en esa fastidiosa necesidad de marcar a cada uno con un estigma de rango social.

Su 'pequeña familia' sabía eso y, de hecho, admiraban que, con su eterna juventud, tuviese ideales tan sólidos como aquellos de; 'la clase social no importa'.

Eran ideas que habían echado raíces alimentadas por las enseñanzas de Sir Edvin y, sin embargo, les parecía una contradicción que una niña que muchas veces llegaba a recordar temas dolorosos a alguno de ellos, por habérselos confiado indiscretamente, casi solo por placer, como si disfrutase de apretar la misma herida para hacerla sangrar una y otra vez, fuera la misma niña que no tomará en cuenta las reglas más estrictas de la sociedad, que las mirase con desdén e incluso le molestaran en un grado preocupante, una niña que independientemente de que lo que más anhelaba era ver de nuevo a su padre, deseaba ir más allá y velar por el bien de su futuro pueblo. Era hilarante incluso para los que le amaban tanto, casi como si tuviera un sentido bien sentado de amor a su país y hacia los demás, pero un irracionalismo sentimental para con sus cercanos. Una extraña mezcla de devoción por querer hacer el bien a su alrededor y, a la par, un goce retorcido anhelante de hacer sufrir a quienes más, como era de su saber, se preocupaban por ella.

Lady Mergho no pudo esperar más y subió a grandes zancadas con gran a prisa las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de la princesa.

–¡Mi querida niña! –Lady Mergho entró a la habitación de Efermhy y corrió las largas cortinas permitiendo que los primeros rayos juguetones de la mañana bañaran el lugar con sus ondas anaranjadas–, –¡Mi querida niña! ¡Despierta!

Efermhy se envolvió en las sábanas tratando de ocultar su rostro perezoso del sol.

–Es muy temprano. –dijo con voz soñolienta y se aferró más a la almohada.

–Lo sé, mi niña, pero tienes que despertar, hay algo que debes ver.

La joven empujó las sabanas azuladas que la cubrían, bostezando se incorporó de mala gana y acomodó su cabeza en las almohadas esponjosas que tenía, su cabello dorado estaba recogido en una trenza y casi no parecía enmarañado. Se frotó los ojos tratando de despertar, Lady Mergho se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le extendió la carta que acababa de recibir. Efermhy la tomó y observó el sello roto que se enmarcaba en el papel. Era el sello real. La 'V' en la cera dorada que era acompañada en el fondo por un capullo de flor indistinguible debido al tamaño, pero no cabía duda que era una carta dictada por el rey mismo. Sus ojos dejaron de parpadear torpemente para fijarse enteramente en el sobre que tenía en sus manos. Sin más contemplación extrajo la carta que había dentro de este y la desdobló apresuradamente.

_'Soberano Palacio Real de Vanaheim._

_Julio 25._

_De Su Majestad, Vidar I, _

_Alto Rey de Vanaheim, heredero único de la sagrada Casa de Ferdhall._

_Dirigido a Lady Efermhy Actea de Löyen,_

_ Hija de Lady Snotra de Löyen, que Freyja la acompañe siempre en el paraíso._

_Apreciada Lady Efermhy:_

_Esperando que se encuentre en un favorable estado de salud y que los Dioses mayores__1__ aumenten con cada primavera su belleza, deseo informarle a través de esta humilde carta, que después de los años transcurridos en los que ha estado usted recluida en el Palacio de Invierno, su majestad, nuestro amado Rey, ha decidido poner fin a su prolongado exilio. Esta decisión ha sido juzgada ya por los nobles y honorables miembros de la corte y del consejo privado de vuestra majestad, entre los cuales, su fiel servidor, el que transcribe, se encuentra. Solo resta contar con el pergamino de la autorización firmada por Su majestad, Padre de Todo, el Rey Odín. Por tanto el veredicto, el cual es inapelable, ha sido otorgado a vuestro favor y, en vista de que la nación no predice ningún peligro con vuestra presencia y que las noticias de vuestro notable buen comportamiento y lealtad debida hacia su rey, llevadas por su sabio tutor; Sir Edvin, han sido muy bien recibidas por Su Majestad, es una dicha transmitirle que podrá regresar al Palacio Soberano y ocupar su puesto correspondiente en la corte para ponerse a la disposición del Rey._

_ Así también, darle a conocer que el Príncipe Balder, nombrado por su majestad, la visitará en brevedad para darle a conocer las tareas que deberá desempeñar una vez que retorne a la capital de Vanaheim._

_Deseando su tan esperada llegada, se despide de usted:_

_ Lord Derain, Secretario de su majestad, Ministro de Vanaheim y un servidor que se pone a vuestros pies.'_

Las palabras de la carta centellaron por un momento, sus ojos no la engañaban, y lo que su mente había captado era en efecto que su padre permitiría que regresara. Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que Efermhy anhelaba recibir la orden de su regreso, tantos años desde que observaba deseosa el horizonte hasta donde se veían las sombras de las aguas azuladas del océano que rodeaban la isla, demasiado tiempo de esperar, de rezar a Freyja y Njörd que un velero que portara la bandera de Vanaheim se dibujara en el mar tan pacifico, que un emisario llegara para darle la feliz noticia de que su padre la quería de regreso. Esos años de espera y desolación, de esperanza oculta en su interior, al fin vieron su realización en unos segundos, por fin tomaron forma como un rompecabezas eterno que tras juntar pieza por pieza podía apreciarse el paisaje escondido que presentaba, tan pocas palabras eran las que se plasmaban en ese trozo de pergamino y su mensaje era tan sencillo; 'Regresar a casa'.

Aún con la mente revuelta y, sin saber si creer o no, la calidez que embriago su corazón lleno su ser de la alegría más solemne de todas las que en su joven vida había podido obtener. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos inevitablemente, todo lo que había soñado estaba en ese pergamino, absolutamente todo por lo cual nunca se había rendido estaba tallado con tinta por fin. ¿Y era real? ¿No era un sueño como aquellas ocasiones en las que terminaba por despertar a su desfortunio? ¡No!, ¡debía ser real!, ¡tenía que serlo!, de otra forma ya todo se abría esfumado conforme se había formado.

Era tanta la exaltación que opacaba su corazón, que ni siquiera se molestó en releer la carta para comprobar que en verdad regresaría, no le cabía duda mínima de lo que acababa de leer. No había rincón en su pensar que dejase espacio para la duda, no podía darse el lujo de la esta, no quería. Tampoco notó que aquel mensaje no había sido escrito por su padre, como en algún punto comenzó a creerlo, si no por Lord Derain. ¿Quién era Derain? no se preguntó tampoco, era como si a lo largo de la habitación se extendiera la voz imaginaria de su padre que le avisase entre murmullos regados que volvería a su lado, era un tono suave y familiar que Efermhy creía recobrar vagamente de entre su infantil memoria, todas sus preocupaciones, sus ideas al levantarse no se hallaban en ese momento ni mínimamente en su mente, todo giraba alrededor de sus sueños despierta, de su retorno y de ver de nuevo a la única familia que le restaba. Si había leído también del príncipe Balder en la nota, poco le importó, insuficiente como para meditar sobre ello, si Lady Elle estaba ahora parada en la puerta observándola reír y llorar tan desmedidamente apretando la carta contra su pecho, Efermhy no se percató.

Lady Mergho se acercó a ella, trepando a la suave cama y comenzó a abrazarla, acariciando su dorada melena, mientras ella se sumergía en el solo pensamiento de su retorno. ¡Volvería a ver a su padre! ¡Obtendría las respuestas que necesitaba! La felicidad se desbordaba en sus lágrimas y su sonrisa, nunca antes había sonreído de esa forma tan destellante, nada podía arruinar lo que sentía en su espíritu, el impulso de brincar sobre la cama y bailar agitadamente por todo el palacio sin importar lo que los demás pensaran o dijesen, únicamente disfrutar del preciado momento que siempre recordaría, del momento en el que al fin su corazón había recobrado la magnificencia que había perdido entre tantos años enclaustrada en esa prisión, años en que pensó que nunca podría conocer el calor de una familia.

Efermhy se levantó de un saltó de la cama, alejando bruscamente a Lady Mergho –sin notarlo seguramente–, salió al balcón, agitada por la impresión que reavivaba su alma, dando vueltas sin sentido, perdida en su pasión y cuando se detuvo al fin, alzó su mirada hacia el cielo despejado de la temprana mañana, río con un tono inocentemente eufórico, natural como el de una joven risueña y, en su mente, creó una oración en agradecimiento hacia la diosa que ella y todos en Vanaheim más apreciaban; Freyja. '_Solo pido valerosa diosa, tú la más humilde y amada de todos los altos dioses que existieron y aun existen, que por la gracia de vuestro corazón, por favor, os suplicó que mi padre me ame tanto como yo le amo, que me quiera en verdad como todo este tiempo le he querido, no deseo nada más y no me atrevería a pediros nada más si con vuestro gran favor lo tornáis en realidad...Todos estos años le he pedido a vos por mi regreso al lado del Rey, mi adorado padre, siempre os tuve fe en que algún día pasaría y hoy sé que todas mis plegarias hacia vos y el gran Njörd han sido elevadas por el universo hasta hallaros, no merezco pedir más ¡oh bondadosa diosa! pero bien sabéis que vos ha sido mi único consuelo en mis días de pesadumbre y ahora mi único anhelo para olvidaros y no viviros otra vez, es que mi padre me quiera, porque mucho temo no es así, y aun con la artera duda restregándose en mi cabeza debo aceptad que una ola de esperanza aflora en mi ser, si he de regresad debe de ser por una buena causa…agradezco que al fin todo empiece a volver a su lugar y a nadie más debo esto que a la bella Freyja'_.

Pudo jurar que una luz rosada apartada del resto de los rojizos colores del alba, se elevó por un instante de entre las nubes, iluminándola con un aire distinto, fresco y dulce. Estaría desvariando, pensó un momento para retornar a la habitación y abrazar a Lady Mergho con más ilusión.

–¡Todo por lo que he vivido esta sucediendo! –gritó sin más, las lágrimas pesadas de sus ojos escurrían, lloraba de satisfacción, de entusiasmo.

–Lo sé, no puedo ver ninguna otra cosa que no sea felicidad en tu futuro y la tienes muy merecida, mi hermosa niña. La paciencia lo es todo, siempre te advertí que este día llegaría cuando menos lo esperaras. –respondió al final Lady Mergho y abrazó a la joven nuevamente con una ternura exquisita, tanta que podría decirse que no se trataba de la sirvienta y su dama, si no de una madre y su pequeña hija.

Y Efermhy sabía que la mujer tenía razón. Los días en que ella más se deprimía y perdía toda esperanza eran cuando Lady Mergho la animaba diciéndole que su padre nunca había dejado de amarla y que un día, bien dicho, el menos esperado, pediría su regreso. Solo debía de tener paciencia y fe, nunca abandonar la esperanza de que los sueños, por más complicados e imposibles que pareciesen, siempre existía la oportunidad fortuita de que se tornarán realidad.

Efermhy acaba de aprender una lección muy importante en su vida; no había tal cosa como algo imposible y, si algo existía que nunca debiese dejar morir, era la llama tan invalidada de la famosa esperanza.

* * *

_**Balder**_ no sabía mucho de Efermhy salvo lo esencial; era hija del rey y su prima. No había tenido si quiera el privilegio de verla en una pintura o en una imagen, probablemente no existían más que escasos dibujos de la princesa cuando era una niña y, aunque los hubiera, nadie tenía permitido buscar nada relacionado con ella. Hasta hace un tiempo, el solo mencionar el nombre, era causante de momentos incomodos de silencio inevitable y reprimendas por parte de su madre Saga.

Su madre, como casi todos en la corte, no soportaba recónditamente que se le mencionara en los primeros años de su ausencia y, en todo ese tiempo transcurrido, si llegaba a platicar algo de su prima, era la misma historia que predicaba que Efermhy sería el fin de Vanaheim. Fuera de aquello, nunca contaba nada más.

Cuando Balder creció y tuvo al fin el valor para preguntar el porqué de su exilio, en un principio Saga solo le aseguro que no había nada que pudiera temer mientras ella nunca regresará a la Capital de Vanaheim y no dio otra explicación, no al menos hasta que Balder ya era un adulto y, a opinión de su madre, podía juzgar la decisión que se había tomado sobre su aislamiento sin los interrogatorios irracionales de un niño pequeño. Y en efecto, Balder se formo un juicio propio acerca de la princesa.

A diferencia de todos a su alrededor, no sentía ningún resentimiento para con ella y continuamente se preguntaba como podían odiar tanto a alguien que ni siquiera conocían, que ni físicamente recordaban, pero Balder era un niño con una mente ingenua plantado en un mundo donde se inhalaba en cantidades inmoderadas la codicia y el egoísmo.

¡Ridículo!, pensaban a veces los mortales de Vanaheim, uno creería que los dioses, de cualquier tipo y de cualquier nivel no eran consumidos por las aflicciones y decadencias que llenan las mentes de los mencionados, y aun así, probablemente los dioses eran aún más aferrados a cada una de esas recaídas fascinaciones en las que comúnmente se ven sumergidos las personas normales.

El príncipe Balder era en sí como un niño, inocente e incapaz de hacer daño, no soportaba el sufrimiento en otros, era amable y agradable por naturaleza, todos lo admiraban y creían –como su madre– que al ser príncipe de Vanaheim el rey llegaría a coronarlo así mismo 'príncipe heredero al trono' cuando cumpliese la mayoría de edad. Y sí, el acontecimiento pasó, Balder era mayor de edad y sin embargo Vidar no pareció dar ni una señal de que si quiera lo consideraba como prospecto a la corona. Saga lo presionó, a sabiendas que esa decisión no solo le concernía a Vidar, si no también a Odín, pero para que Odín tomara interés primero debía ser Vidar quien aceptara la propuesta.

Sin un heredero legítimo, se tenía que recurrir a otro heredero, ya fuese nombrado por el mismo rey o que le siguiera por importancia en el gobierno, un noble de la casa de Ferdhall, el alto sacerdote, el ministro o cuando menos el primer consejero real. Y en Vanaheim no faltaba en ningún caso los que ya estaban muy bien alineados para pelear por el supremo regimiento del país.

Balder no deseaba ser rey, él no anhelaba tan fervientemente sostener el cetro plateado que tenía tallada la frase 'Un rey no es el que gobierna en base a la razón, si no quien esta dispuesto a entregar sin pensar su propio corazón' en un dialecto tan antiguo como el cetro mismo.

Aunque toda su vida también había sido educado para ocupar el cargo de rey, nunca se había tomado la molestia de considerarlo un hecho.

'Corazón de rey' no le hacia falta, confesó una vez Vidar a Derain, primer ministro y su secretario privado, además de un gran amigo de toda la vida. Balder era muy adecuado, pero solo hablando de un lado filantrópico, él se preocuparía siempre por el bienestar de todos en Vanaheim, desde el mortal que era parte de la servidumbre, hasta el noble más rico de la corte, pero era esa inocencia y ese buen corazón lo que le exponían a ser manipulado tan fácilmente, a ser una marioneta de los políticos del consejo, de Odín, de cualquiera de los 'enemigos' de los vanir, como Surtr, Tyr, Laufey e incluso las personas más cercanas a él, como su mismísima madre o su futura esposa Karnilla. Su incapacidad de creer que los demás poseían intenciones crueles y su fe ciega en que todos eran tan nobles como él, lo hacía un príncipe que estaría sujeto a todo tipo de consejos en pro de ajenos que llevarían a Vanaheim a su destrucción más pronta y segura de lo que Saga presumía lo haría Efermhy.

Balder, al igual que su mellizo Hoder, mínimamente se interesaba en la vida política con tanto vigor como el Rey. La excusa de Hoder, era que en su mente solo había cabida para las cosas importantes y la política era un desperdicio de espacio que no tenía sentido alguno, 'Cosas de mortales que no debiesen haber invadido nuestros reinos' alegaba cuando se lo mencionaban, y pronto Balder pasó como hermano fiel a seguirle, en ese sentido, la corriente.

El príncipe Balder era un joven con un rostro angelical, su cabello era ondulado y castaño, no se parecía en absoluto al de su madre, su nariz delicadamente afilada y linealmente perfecta le daba un ángulo ideal a su rostro blanco en forma de corazón. Poseedor de una frente amplia rematada por unas cejas oscuras y finas que sombreaban a sus ojos miel, tan tiernos que lo único que parecían dictar era un 'nunca haría daño', profundos y melancólicos enteramente con pestañas negras sutilmente curveadas que eran casi indistinguibles. Sus labios eran pequeños y sumamente detallados, de un color durazno pálido que contrastaba con su piel, por encima de estos se dibujaban unos cuantos vellos de lo que pudiese ser un día un bigote, más semejante al de un adolescente en el que apenas se notan cambios certeros en su cara infantil que presume adelantarse a ser la de un hombre. Así, Balder, el joven de las mejillas rosadas y mirada nostálgica que parecía perderse dentro de lo que observase, era por excelencia el muchacho más asediado por todas las damas en el reino. Para muchas era un deleite admirarlo al menos de lejos, y para quienes lo conocían era un ejemplo a seguir de lo que todo joven en el reino debía ser, educado y recatado, aceptando siempre las órdenes de sus mayores.

Sin embargo, aunque fuera bueno, inocente y obediente, con exactitud nadie sabía lo que ocurría en su pequeña y cauta cabeza, ni su hermano –por más mellizo que fuera– conocía las muchas ideas que se pavoneaban en sus habituales horas de ocio. Ni su madre Saga, quien tanto cuidaba de ambos y se sumergía en sus vidas recopilando cada detalle sobre sus adorados hijos, podía decir atinadamente que era lo que Balder pensaba al respecto de cierto tema cuando se le preguntaban. Por más esfuerzos que ella realizaba por controlar totalmente la vida de sus hijos, siempre había detalles que escapaban de su ojo analítico y prejuicioso que tenía por sobre todo, y la razón de la persistencia en saber todo lo que el príncipe pensaba era que él debía ser el siguiente rey en Vanaheim y si su mente escondía algo que fuese peligroso para los nobles –especialmente– debían darlo por sentado anticipadamente.

Saga se había encargado de que todos estuviesen a favor de coronar a Balder como príncipe heredero, llevaba años como reina consorte y los mismos, pese a su exiguo poder político, los había dedicado a expandir su simpatía entre los nobles de la corte, a desaparecer de la vista pública a la verdadera hija del rey y suplantarle con Balder, su hijo favorito y él que le era más fácil manipular sin mayor esfuerzo.

Pese a que escasos eran los miembros en aquel lugar que veían con desaire a Saga y proclamaban a la fecha como única reina a su predecesora, su hermana Snotra. La mujer había sabido usar todas sus habilidades y trucos para fijarse como la única y verdadera 'reina' –aunque no tenía realmente el título como tal– ante los ojos de todos, despabilando casi por completo el recuerdo de su hermana muerta. Solo los vanes muy ancianos o los que eran amigos cercanos del rey desde siempre, mantenían viva la sombra gloriosa de la antigua reina, opacando a Saga y remarcando, en cuanto tenían oportunidad, su drástico y sospechoso final que parecía no dejaba de acecharla con el paso de los años.

Para Balder, su madre era una 'reina' fiable y que el solo propósito que consentía era el de complacer al rey. Nunca se le pediría más, nunca podría hacer más, ni opinar de nada que no fueran las decisiones simplonas acerca de vestidos o el mantenimiento del palacio, sin importar cuantos estuvieran de acuerdo con sus pensamientos acerca de la diligencia del reino, nada podía hacer para que fuesen verdaderamente escuchados y, si los nobles o incluso Odín le habían llegado atender en sus peticiones, había alguien quien pese a todo no lo haría, no mientras la sombra de su hermana Snotra siguiese teniendo presencia en su corazón. Vidar nunca terminaría de escucharla y mucho menos de hacer caso a sus sugerencias, y Balder, con su singular inocencia que no precisaba torpeza o falta de inteligencia, sabía claramente que Vidar nunca le colocaría a él la preciada corona de zafiros en su cabeza, ni aunque su esposa se lo rogara u Odín se lo ordenase. No lo haría porque existía otra persona que por nacimiento lo merecía naturalmente, por que, aunque se preocupaba tanto por él como por Hoder y procurara quererlos tanto como si fuesen sus propios hijos, no lo eran y, si bien amaba a su madre, no olvidaría jamás a la que algunos todavía llamaban 'la verdadera reina' y tenía cierto sentido, pues Vidar había coronado a Snotra como reina y Saga no había tenido el privilegio de serlo así también.

El príncipe Balder sabía que el soberano de Vanaheim siempre había estado decidido a hacer de Efermhy la siguiente y primera reina, ya que, a pesar de haber elegido ser rey y gobernar a un pueblo en vez de cuidar de su hija, su lado paternal nunca lo había abandonado. Existía una parte en el Rey que Balder observaba y distinguía mientras esta era invisible para los demás, una parte que jamás había dejado de amar a su hija, de preocuparse y alterarse, incluso recordaba como había pillado las conversaciones a puerta cerrada que entablaban el Rey y su secretario Derain con respecto a la vida alejada de la princesa, normalmente no escuchaba lo que decían completamente, salvo que se hallaba bien de salud y que Edvin admiraba su sobresaliente inteligencia, pero nada más, puesto que el joven Balder sabía que era indebido espiar a las personas y escuchar lo que conversaban. No obstante, con lo poco que veía o escuchaba, al observar la sonrisa blanquecina del Rey ampliarse con una alegría casi mágica y oír su tono suave pero entusiasta al querer saber más sobre su hija, Balder comprendía que el Rey, tras tomar la decisión de terminar con el exilio de Efermhy, no lo había hecho solo por un arranque extremo que todos creían se había levantado de la nada, sino con una previa meditación y con la conciencia de que él, más que nadie en el palacio y el universo, conocía a su hija y era capaz de deducir lo que ella era y no capaz de hacer.

Todo aquello del famoso exilio se debía más que nada a su madre, quien tenía ese 'extraño don', esa habilidad de ver partes del futuro, incompletas, pero que muchas veces le eran suficientes para dar una conclusa vista hacía las acciones próximas de alguna persona en particular. Y había sido ella quien, supuestamente, desde antes del nacimiento de la princesa, había vaticinado la muerte de su hermana y la destrucción de Vanaheim con el nacimiento de un bebé con un corazón en el cual solo residiría maldad y odio.

Tras la muerte de Snotra, la cual algunos agradecieron puesto que planeaba romper todo lazo político con Asgard, todos aseguraron que aquel bebé debía ser Efermhy y lo que aconteció después ya no era más que parte de la Historia.

Desgraciadamente la Historia no puede ignorarse por demasiado tiempo, llega un punto en que la historia resurge y regresa para ser recordada y, esa tarde en que su madre entró furiosa a la habitación para ordenarle que tenía que ir a la Isla de Freyja en búsqueda de Efermhy, todos en el palacio armaron un alboroto alrededor del rumor, pues la historia al fin los había alcanzado y estaba tocando a sus puertas para volver a salir de la oscuridad.

Ni su madre, ni los nobles, ni los comunes pueblerinos querían traer a sus vidas la sombra que hace tiempo se había desarmado de sus memorias, no existía quien quisiera recordar la supuesta profecía, quien quisiese verse a si mismo envuelto de nuevo en el caos que provocaba la paranoia del saber si todo lo destinado para la princesa podía cumplirse o no, después de todo ¿Quién querría creer en una adivinación que solo hablaba de destrucción y muerte? Y en la cual la causante principal era una niñita que nadie conocía.

No fue sorpresa para Balder que su madre le hubiese dicho que ya era un hecho que Odín aceptaría la petición de Vidar, lo había visto antes de que sucediera y aun sin un adivino cualquiera habría dicho por igual que Odín no rechazaría el, ahora, absurdo pedir. Primeramente porque le convenía estar de acuerdo con Vidar, ya que de negárselo solo ganaría que Vanaheim continuará viendo a Asgard como un gobierno dominante que no pretendía más que someter a todos los reinos bajo su voluntad y el acuerdo de paz pasaba por una etapa delicada en la que los vanes ya no agachaban más la mirada ante los aesirs. Era un balance muy débil que Odín no se atrevería a deshacer por una negativa ridícula basada en las profecías hechas por su madre.

Todos los reinos disfrutaban de paz eterna y 'libertad' con un solo rey principal que velaba por la seguridad y tranquilidad entre todos, un rey que tomaba las decisiones más drásticas que los otros reyes no podían tomar debido a su falta de sabiduría, sabiduría que según Odín poseía en abundancia en comparación con el resto. Solo los gigantes de hielo estaban confinados a su reino cual los prisioneros de guerra que eran, siendo excluidos de toda política al igual que la despreciada Midgard, por ser habitada y gobernada por mortales quienes, a opinión de los dioses y reyes inmortales, no eran lo suficientemente razonables como para opinar en sus acuerdos y saber de la existencia de los reinos y los poderes 'sobrenaturales' que los equilibraban. Además de considerarlo un riesgo debido a que los hombres eran demasiado débiles de espíritu como para saber darle la utilidad correcta a los avances que los dioses habían logrado. Los mortales eran un retroceso, la parte olvidada de la evolución.

El Rey de Asgard era consciente además de que Vidar tenía una mejor relación con otros reyes, puesto que la mitad de ellos veían a Odín como un dictador que ordenaba y comandaba a su favor y el de su reino sin pensar en los otros ocho, y si Vidar se tornaba en su contra, Alflyse2 de Svartalfheim y Surtr3 de Muspelheim no tardarían en seguirle. La paz por sobre todo debía permanecer estática y Odín era capaz de cualquier cosa por mantenerlo así.

Así que una vez que su padre envió previamente una carta a Lady Efermhy para avisarle la situación, ambos, su madre y el Rey partieron de la pirámide de Folkvangr4, ubicada a las afueras del palacio.

La pirámide de Folkvang era una base de teletransportación con dicha forma, elevada en una pequeña torrecilla, ala que se accedía por unas escaleras en forma de caracol que circulaban dentro de la torre, más bien lucía como un faro gigante, brilloso y triangular en la punta de esta. Hecha de metal estelar sólido y platinado, una replica muy parecida –excepto por algunos detalles que los distanciaban– del dispositivo de teletransportación que operaba en Asgard en el Puente del Arcoíris. A diferencia del Observatorio, que giraba reuniendo toda la energía del Bifrost y disparaba un rayo de colores que transportaba a la velocidad de la luz a los viajeros en el, en la Pirámide de Folkvang, los viajeros accedían a su centro por una pequeña puertezuela de cristal, se colocaban en medio, y seguido, el aparato era encendido por sus operadores, en segundos las cuatro caras de la pirámide pasaban de ser solidas y plateadas para se recubiertas de una espacie de campo de energía magnético que se vislumbraba como una capa transparente de agua con brillantes que se agitaba de arriba abajo, al igual que las corrientes de una fuente. Pasados unos minutos en los que esa capa brillante en las paredes se tornaba totalmente cegadora por la luz que despedía, los pasajeros en el centro parecían tornarse borrosos a través de la poca claridad de las paredes y, en estallido de luz, desaparecían como humo en un chispazo. El aparato dejaba de emitir radiación una vez ocurrida la transportación y se tornaba de nuevo en un triangulo sólido. Evidentemente, los que eran trasladados llegaban al lugar que se entrado al dispositivo como destino e igualmente, en una chispa de luz que se abría de la nada como un portal interdimensional, aparecían en el lugar debido –muchas veces asustando a los que se encontraban cerca–. La reacción más común era un mareo ligero y la sensación de sentirse extremadamente débil, después de todo, transportar la materia a esa velocidad increíblemente fugaz, cruzando miles de años por el universo, no era una tarea sencilla y ya era demasiado con que los que pasaban por dicho método llegasen en una sola pieza y sin ninguna anomalía o alteración en su organismo.

* * *

_**Desde**_ su habitación, Balder alcanzó a mirar aquel relámpago proveniente de la pirámide que ilumino los cielos por un momento y desapareció en seguida. Obediente al encargo tan importante que se le había otorgado, se dispuso a arreglar lo necesario para viajar al islote que se encontraba en el otro extremo del planeta.

No era tan desagradable viajar para el príncipe. Unas horas en la nave denominada 'H-2'–'Hoenir 2', pues, como con todo, la mayoría de las aeronaves, navíos, estados, ríos entre todas las cosas que se les figuraban 'importantes' en la mente a los vanes, llevaban los nombres de los altos dioses– y casi un día atravesando parte del Mar Oscuro ya que, desafortunadamente, la única forma en la que se podía llegar era por navío. Era una lástima que no hubiese más pirámides de tele transportación por todo el país, sería una forma más fácil de viajar de un estado a otro y no solo de un planeta a otro.

Balder, por su liviana emoción de conocer a la princesa, convenció a su hermano para que lo acompañase y Hoder accedió por su irritable insistencia, sin tener gran ánimo o interés por su prima Efermhy.

Su viaje por tierra fue muy rápido. La aeronave que los transportaba era una de las más veloces y avanzadas tecnológicamente y no demoraron en llegar a la frontera con Sessrumnir5 donde terminaba el área terrestre y se daba paso al mar abierto. Hubiese sido más seguro viajar en la nave, pero por su enorme tamaño y su inigualable sistema operativo, requería de una estación especial para su aterrizaje y mantenimiento, estación que ciertamente no existía ni era posible construir en un islotito albergado por unas cuantas personas, donde lo más magnifico que se apreciaba era un palacio que a lo lejos pareciese alzarse de cristal, sin contar que era relativamente una inversión innecesaria porque nadie viajaba continuamente al lugar. Por ello, debían abordar el pequeño navío que surcaría las olas con gran velocidad y llegaría al pequeño puerto en la entrada de la isla.

Ya en la base de Sessrumnir y viendo ahora su realidad; miles de kilómetros de agua de un azul profundo que se imponían frente a ellos. Hoder trató de persuadir a su hermano de que le permitiera esperarlo allí pero de nuevo, Balder le convenció de acompañarlo hasta a la Isla.

Estando arriba del velero, Hoder deseo desesperadamente no haber accedido a las ocurrencias de su mellizo o, cuando menos, estar ciego para no ver las olas una tras otra chocar con el metal del barco produciendo ese mismo sonido que muchos tomaban por pacífico pero que para él era tan terrible e inaguantable, ese ruido único de las aguas eternas del mar que se agitan con calma danzando impasivas en el océano de cristal. No mirar era clave, más que escuchar, pero por cualquier lado que asomara la vista todo era agua en cantidades incontables. _¡Maldita hidrofobia!_ Se había perdido de tantas maravillas por ese singular miedo que lo caracterizaba desde niño y aun a la actualidad, siendo un adulto, veía el agua como un enemigo al que ya no le demostraba su miedo externamente pero que en su interior temblaba con su sola percepción.

La noche prontamente caía en medio de las aguas turbulentas que los acechaban y en poco tiempo vieron en la lejanía alzarse la isla. Al principio solo parecía una mancha verdosa y oscura, que conforme fueron avanzando tomo forma de una isla repleta de vegetación y en la cumbre, como un diamante, destellaba el pequeño palacio de Invierno.

Nada nunca le había parecido tan glorioso al príncipe Hoder, como aquella vez cuando al fin pudo salir del horrendo velero y sentir bajo sus pies la arena que se hundía con su pisar, la tierra firme e inmovible que en todo su trayecto había deseado quejosamente.

Balder sonrío al verlo correr a través del navío, empujar a todos los operadores que arreglaban sus asuntos y discutían como llegarían al palacio, casi saltó las escalinatas sin ningún cuidada en su urgencia por para bajar primeramente.

Agitado por su pequeña carrera, Hoder respiró y sintió que el alivió invadía sus pulmones, más que el aire factiblemente, después de esa tortura de veinticuatro horas, podía inhalar su libertad, su dolor de cabeza que normalmente era catastróficamente punzante en cada instante cuando el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él, parecía desvanecerse de poco en poco con el simple pensamiento de alejarse del agua lo más pronto posible.

–Quizá no regrese a Vanaheim Balder, no creo poder resistir otro día junto a el agua.

–Claro hermano, puedes quedarte en un sitio cercado por kilómetros y kilómetros de agua donde en caso de cualquier emergencia tendrías que volver a tierra firme en solo un día de camino. –le respondió Balder a su hermano con tono divertido, riendo de su rostro pálido de lo terrible que lo había pasado viajando en mar. El gesto simpático y aliviado que sostenía ante su fobia, era la única oportunidad que tenía Balder de ver cambiar su semblante comúnmente serio por uno que, sin ser demasiado cruel, provocaba carcajadas en cualquiera que lo viese.

–Eso fue cruel. –terminó Hoder poniendo una cara más angustiada por el comentario de su hermano y resoplando aire más calmadamente.

* * *

_**–Esta**_ es nuestra última lección en este palacio, en unos días tus clases serán en donde siempre debieron ser; la biblioteca Real de Vanaheim. –dijo muy sonriente Edvin, el tutor de Efermhy, filósofo, político y maestro en leyes altamente respetado.

–Voy a extrañarlo, prácticamente toda mi vida he estado aquí. –suspiró Efermhy y levanto la mirada con tristeza hacia el palacio de invierno que se postraba frente a ella.

–Vamos niña, no te pongas nostálgica, pensé que tu alegría iba a durar un poco más, esto no ha sido una vida digna para Su Alteza, mereces tomar el lugar que te corresponde en el gobierno, ¿Acaso crees que todos estos años de educarte y prepararte para tu cargo han sido solo para que te quedases aquí eternamente? No me he matado instruyéndote semana tras semana para que desperdicies esa inteligencia viviendo en este lugar y practicando esa danza ridícula midgardiana que tanto te place.

–No es ridícula, Sir Edvin, –respondió Efermhy y lo miró con un gesto de severidad falsa para después sonreírle de nuevo–, es bella y relajante, fascinante, así como las leyes y reformas políticas que usted adora tanto o más que a Frey6. Además recordadle que fue mi lord quien me introdujo en todas esas costumbres mortales.

–Y de haber sabido que te ibas a 'fascinar' tanto con ellas hubiese preferido que no las estudiaras, especialmente sus costumbres sin sentido, como esa danza extravagante… baile… ballut…ballet o como sea.

–¡Ballet Edvin! Es ballet, y tiene gran sentido, pero me temo que no aprecies las artes tanto como yo, no comprendo como no hay una danza parecida aquí en Vanaheim, eso tiene que cambiar.

–Quizás cuando seas reina lo puedas cambiar. –agregó Sir Edvin y se detuvieron en medio de su última caminata por el bosque.

Efermhy, dudosa, miró el suelo cubierto de hojas anaranjadas, tratando de escrudiñar en sus colores la diversidad de los cedros y como las hojas bien podrían ser las emociones pasadas de los arboles que se desvanecían conforme el tiempo. Levantó la vista, vacilando. A pesar de todo, esa palabra le sonaba tan trillada, casi como una burla, a sabiendas de que no era así, solamente que en los oídos de Efermhy era una palabra que no alcanzaba a ser audible y en su mente solo se formaba como un sinónimo de 'Imposible'.

Le costaba trabajo meditarlo. Eso de ser reina, princesa o lo que fuese, contrariamente a lo que su mente racional sabía por demás que era muy cierto, una parte de ella quería negarlo, postergar un poco más toda esa realidad que se le venía encima de un momento a otro, que pronto le sería inevitable afrontar. En el palacio, podía jugar a ser o no princesa, a pensar en ayudar a sus súbditos o no hacer más que divertirse y darse la gran vida haciendo las cosas que más le gustaban –como el ballet o cualquier otra tontería–, podía sentirse un día abandonada y queriendo vivir en la corte y otro feliz de ser tan libre con la facilidad de saltar sobre las reglas ignorándolas a como le fuera en gana. En cambio, en la capital de Vanaheim, específicamente en el Palacio Soberano, no estaba segura de las tareas a las que se tendría que enfrentar, las actividades que tendría que hacer quisiese o no. Sin duda, sería más cómodo vivir en un palacio de cristal bien protegido, que en un castillo donde las obligaciones no se harían esperar.

–Si… soy reina, –continuó, más diciéndolo para sus adentros que para Edvin–, mi primer mandato real será que introduzcan el ballet como danza oficial en la corte.

Efermhy sonrío aun más, algún sentido divertido debía tener el aspirar a ser la próxima reina.

–Entonces estamos perdidos. –respondió Sir Edvin burlonamente, riéndose abiertamente ambos de ello y seguido, el hombre abrazó a la joven pausadamente, con una tremenda ternura. –Sabes que es mentira. Confío en que serás una gran reina llegado el momento.

* * *

**1****Dioses Mayores: **En la historia existen dos tipos de dioses, los Dioses como tal (aesirs y vanes) y los 'Dioses altos o mayores'. Los primeros son los que están vivos y por herencia de los antiguos dioses, comúnmente sus padres, heredaron su cargo o fue menguando de acuerdo a sus características. Los segundos, son los dioses que ya han muerto varios siglos atrás (aclarar que esto no sucede en la Mitología) y que de esa forma son venerados por los mortales y los mismos dioses vivos.

**2****Alflyse: **En el cómic es una elfa oscura reina de Svartalfheim. Aunque no aparece en la Mitología Nórdica quise incluirla porque necesitaba un personaje que fuese el soberano de Svartalfheim y para ya no agregar más OCs, ilustres desconocidos, metiches y demás, la usaré a ella. Si bien resultará lo mismo ya que prácticamente solo tome el nombre más no la caracterización.

**3****Surtr: **Es un gigante de fuego, tanto en el cómic como en la Mitología. Soberano de Muspelheim y que, igualmente en el fic, estará más apegado a la mitología, aunque con mis modificaciones. Su caracterización pronto la verán en uno de los próximos capítulos (no quiero arruinarlo).

**4****Folkvangr: **En la mitología es el lugar donde vive la diosa Freyja y donde también recibe a los muertos en combate (la otra mitad es de Odín y van al Valhalla). En el Fic, a esta pirámide de teletransportación la llame así por uno de los significados de la palabra; 'campo del huésped' (también campo de la gente o campo del ejercito) pues esta pirámide funciona como la única puerta de entrada o salida del planeta, la única conexión con otros reinos y el lugar al que llegan primeramente, vaya, el recibidor de los huéspedes de Vanaheim.

**5****Sessrumnir: **Es un salón dentro del Folkvangr que, como dije, es el Palacio de Freyja en la Mitología. Aquí lo he puesto como un 'estado' dentro del mismo Vanaheim, como verán sus 'dioses principales' son Freyja, Njörd, Frey y Skade, por lo tanto sus pertenencias, nombres, hijos, entre otras cosas dan nombre a las 'cosas importantes de Vanaheim' así como lo hacemos en la actualidad con los personajes de la historia.

**6****Frey: **Es el dios de la lluvia y el sol, hermano de Freyja, en la mitología Nórdica. En la Historia aparece muy apegado a la mitología aunque solo como un 'Dios Mayor' debido a lo explicado anteriormente.

**Nota del Autor:**

Hola queridos lectores, hace como diez siglos que no actualizo por si no se habían dado cuenta xD Tengo buenos pretextos para ello pero en síntesis mi vida cambió radicalmente, me sucedió algo inesperado con respecto a la escuela y ahora pago las consecuencias :'( pero bueno pase por una etapa de negación-depresión-aceptación, así que ni ganas de actualizar me dieron. Luego llegaron las vacaciones, acabaron y ya estoy otra vez en la escuela y los profesores creen que la vida es para hacer tarea (cuando hay cosas más importantes como acabar este fic XD), luego Jonathan Crane y cía me están obligando a escribir otro fic, que tenía tentación desde hace años y al fin estoy trabajando en ello, bla, bla, bla… **Una disculpa muy grande por eso y si aun leen gracias por su inmensa paciencia.**

Parece que por ahí alguien me dijo que parecía que dejaba muy mal parado a Thor en el capítulo anterior. Lo siento, fue del punto de vista de un Loki enojado y frustrado, por ello parece que me cae mal y que es lo peor, pero esperen que yo adoro a Thor igual y tanto como a Loki, no me van a negar que en la escena donde trata de recuperar al Mjolnir nos se les salieron las lagrimitas también, ese hombre es adorable y evidentemente eso más adelante lo mostraré.

Eso de la Pirámide de Folkvang, de los dioses mayores, etc., etc., me lo inventé yo, como muchas otras cosas que ya verán. Pregunta ¿Entendieron mi descripción o fue confusa? Pues hay veces que no sé ni de que hablo.

Aparte de eso espero les haya gustado el capítulo y no lo encuentren muy aburrido. Y sí ya queremos ver más de Loki, paciencia por favor que ahí anda el muy malvado haciendo de las suyas, ya lo verán.

Por último no podía hacer menos que **dedicarles el capítulo** a las chicas que me comentaron y por tanto motivaron; **Valdemar,** **SaphiraEspina, ****Rose_riddle_black,** **Katerina,** **GabyU2,** **RachelLowen** y por supuesto a mi amiga **Alejandra Weasley **que sin su apoyo no publicaría nunca nada y te prometo que tu opinión ya no será de chocolate y Gracias también a todos los que invierten una parte de su valioso tiempo en leer mis divagaciones pero que entiendo, por experiencia, no siempre podemos comentar.

Ya pueden arrojarme los jitomatazos como dicen varios autores por ahí.

**Saludos:**

**Daniela F. Riddle.**


	5. Cap IV 'Cuando lo legítimo se vuelve'

**Danielle F. Riddle**

**-****When They Were Gods****-**

**Book One: A Historic Love**

**Chapter IV**

**-When the Legitimate becomes Illegitimate -**

Y como siempre, en las escasas ocasiones en las que llegaba a desquiciarse de todo y de todos y lo demostraba abiertamente, no pasaba mucho tiempo para que se tranquilizara y viese su error, arrepintiéndose de haber permitido que cualquiera hubiese podido tener la oportunidad de verlo en esa forma tan vulnerable, excitada y desconocida antes los ojos que normalmente lo contemplaban pasivo, cual cuervo oscuro que no emprende un vuelo urgido de un segundo a otro en una noche callada y profunda sin que tenga una buena razón para abrir sus alas tan agresivamente. No. Él nunca permitía que lo viesen en medio de una rabieta arrojando cosas al suelo por coraje, con los ojos cristalinos reclamando dejar ir las lágrimas que encerraba por orgullo o saltando de alegría por algún nuevo experimento que había logrado realizar con la misma facilidad que resolvía una ecuación matemática. No. Nadie podía verlo en esos momentos secretos, ni su madre quien lo adoraba tanto, ni su padre y mucho menos su hermano mayor, no ahora que él era ya un adulto bien formado. Quizá en sus años de niñez solapada habían compartido todo aquello, pero ya no más, si Thor continuaba actuando como un niño y no deseaba asumir las responsabilidades correspondientes de un adulto, era muy su problema, él ya tenía suficientes con los que se ganaba a diario, además que en su mente la idea de que él también era un buen príncipe, tan bueno como para heredar la corona en vez de su maravilloso hermano, crecía y crecía con cada rosado amanecer en la ciudad dorada.

Loki era más joven que Thor por unos tres años mortales, los justos para llevarse bien sin crear una rivalidad entre hermanos de ser él más pequeño y haber sido más consentido, o ser más grande y tener el papel obligatorio del hermano ejemplo. Prácticamente era como si fuesen de la misma edad, sus estudios los habían llevado juntos desde su niñez y, en aquellos tiempos, ambos príncipes eran iguales ante todos, los niños más adorados de la realeza, nadie se preocupaba por quien sería el heredero al trono, ni quien era poseedor de más 'valía' para tomar el cargo.

Thor era protector con Loki, como todo hermano mayor lo es regularmente, si a Loki le lastiman Thor no se detenía en ajusticiar a los que habían hecho daño a su hermano. Jugaban juntos y corrían por los jardines como dos niños de los más normales, pero la dulce niñez no puede durar tantos otoños, ni siquiera para los hijos de dioses y, pronto, sus caminos se fueron separando de poco en poco conforme la pubertad les abrazaba y las diferencias se hacían más notables. Ya ninguno jugaba a convertirse en rey, ni se imaginaban combatiendo para defender su mundo, entonces era tiempo de que demostrasen en la realidad que eran capaces de proteger Asgard y, cada hermano, a su peculiar manera, lo comprendió.

Thor empezó a gastar más tiempo practicando técnicas y ejercicios de combate, todo lo necesario para convertirse en el mejor guerrero de los nueve mundos, todo lo que necesitase para que Odín se sintiera orgulloso de él. Y, Loki, comenzó a estudiar la ciencia de la magia, para la cual parecía ser más afín, practicando hechizos sin parar, aprendiendo de los mejores maestros que sus padres podían darle.

Loki también sabía pelear, era una característica demanda en todo hombre joven, más no le apasionaba en sí el combate, no lo consideraba necesario y, por ello, las personas de su círculo lo fueron considerando 'extraño' y, sobre todo, no apto para ser rey.

Fue esa delgada línea de gustos e ideologías diferentes lo que comenzó a dividir a los hermanos, las opiniones de los asgardianos comunes que los criticaban y halagaban en demasía y también su propio padre, quien sin quererlo, fue desequilibrando la delicada balanza del 'cariño' que les profanaba a sus dos hijos.

Si a la fecha, ahora que ambos eran dos adultos, había una persona que a pesar de todo los veía por igual; era su madre, que en su niñez toleraba las imprudencias de Loki a la par de las de Thor, aunque en muchas ocasiones Frigga, que había sido tan devota a su crianza, era demasiado suave con los dos.

Frigga nunca les gritaba para que se comportaran, de niños probablemente hubo ocasiones en las que alzó un tono su voz con Thor, que era tan necio y renuente para con las reglas, que hasta con la paciente Frigga llegaba a agotar su condescendencia. Loki en cambio, no recordaba ni una vez en que su madre le hubiese si quiera alzado la voz, ni cuando arruino uno de sus mejores vestidos al tratar de mostrarle un hechizo con fuego, ni cuando voló literalmente en pedazos la tercera sección de la Biblioteca Real, hecho que le proporciono un buen y, a su opinión, muy 'cruel' castigo por parte de su padre, vetándolo de la biblioteca por más de dos meses hasta que 'supuestamente' entendiese que el lugar solo era para leer y no para realizar lo que indicaban los libros en el mismo sitio. No negaba que se lo había tenido muy merecido, en eventos anteriores se lo habían advertido pero él siempre encontraba algún pretexto para salirse con la suya y hacer de la espléndida biblioteca su laboratorio y campo de práctica. Por supuesto la biblioteca fue arreglada y remodelada tras el incidente, algo que tal vez no hubiesen hecho si Loki no hubiera destrozado parte de ella, pero eran todos aquellos recuerdos infantiles los que seguían guiando al príncipe a las mismas conclusiones; Thor había destrozado cosas aun más importantes –habría sencillamente que asomarse en la Cámara de las Reliquias para ver cuantas de estas no habían sufrido algún daño en manos del pequeño príncipe, de entonces unos ocho años–, arruinado múltiples sitios del palacio con ayuda del Mjolnir ya entrada su juventud y sin en cambio los castigos que llegaba a tener, si es que le eran impuestos, siempre eran un tanto más leves e incluso una burla junto a lo que el joven Loki debía pagar.

No era que Loki cuestionara al padre de todo, su padre al final, pero a veces se preguntaba si ese favoritismo excesivo no se debía a otra cosa, y es que él y Odín eran tan diferentes.

Días como aquellos, en los que perdía los estribos con Thor y su padre, llegaban a asfixiarlo después de todo al punto que le era difícil continuar como el reservado e inalterable Loki. Y esa noche, tras escuchar al rey, quien aceptaba que él mismo haría un mejor trabajo en Vanaheim para continuar con el tratado de paz que su hermano, la _ira_ y decepción lo invadieron enteramente, ¿Qué necesitaba hacer para que Odín lo considerará tan capaz como su hermano? ¿Deshacer los lazos amistosos con los 8 reinos, alterar la paz en Asgard, _destruir algún reino_, crear problemas entre las razas, rebelarse contra su padre sin motivo solo por llevarle la contraria? Debería de pensarlo más, quizá si él fuese tan descarriado como su hermano su padre lo pondría al frente del gobierno.

Loki, que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, no se percató que una joven, con una larga túnica verde que caía al suelo arrastrándose con cada paso que esta daba, entró a su habitación sigilosamente ocultándose entre las pocas sombras que se rescataban de los potentes rayos anaranjados del sol naciente que se colaba por los ventanales del lugar.

–Escuché que tu hermano irá a Vanaheim a acabar de destruir el legendario acuerdo de paz.

Loki no se sobresaltó tanto como la joven ansiaba, su voz tan baja y perspicazmente seductora era inconfundible para sus oídos.

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No eras ya la pupila de Karnilla? –dijo Loki levantándose del escritorio en el que se hallaba, interrumpiendo sus reflexiones y acercándose con calma hacia la muchacha que continuaba escondida detrás de las cortinas.

–¿Sabes? las personas educadas dirían 'Bienvenida de regreso' –confesó sarcástica entre risitas.

–¿Sabes? Las personas educadas tocarían la puerta antes de entrar –respondió con el mismo tono irónico Loki, recorriendo las cortinas para encontrar al fin a la joven.

–¡Loki! –exclamó felizmente ella y se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo con especial efusión.

El joven permitió que lo abrazara, aunque no le correspondió más que dándole una palmada ligera en la espalda.

–Siempre eres tan seco, y sin embargo yo te he extrañado tanto, bueno, he extrañado este lugar más que nada, dime ¿no has echado de menos tan si quiera mis lecciones?

Loki dudo un instante, recordando cuando Amora solía ser su maestra.

Amora no era más mayor que él, escasamente le llevaría unos tres años, los mismos que su hermano. La primera vez que le habían hablado de ella se imaginó a una mujer anciana, con gran experiencia en el campo de la magia, jamás esperó que la persona que le presentarían sería una muchachita y en un inicio creyó que se trataba de una broma más de los amigos de Thor.

Años atrás Loki buscaba un nuevo tutor, alguien que ampliará aún más sus conocimientos y, entre la lista de solicitantes, apareció ella, una joven de largos cabellos rubios brillantes con mechones verdes crema que se asomaban entre sus rizos, dándole un aspecto extravagante y sin embargo hermoso. De figura alta y tez rosada, con una aún más rara coloración en sus ojos; uno teniéndolo de verde oscuro y el otro de un tono azul turquesa con líneas violeta que se difuminaban. Era enigmática y perfecta de una forma que el joven príncipe no conocía, la primera mujer que había mirado con más atención de la que normalmente merecían. Fue su sorpresa más grande cuando supo que ella era la famosa 'Encantadora' de la que tanto había escuchado y pese a que tuvo que comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, no paso mucho para que se tornara en la mejor de todos sus tutores.

Aunque era increíble que una simple debutante de la corte fuera conocedora de los secretos de las artes oscuras, su inmenso conocimiento se debía a su educación desde pequeña que su madre, hechicera con historia procedente de generaciones atrás, le había otorgado diariamente.

Amora también poseía una amenazante facilidad para la magia, por lo cual muy probablemente era una maestra a tan corta edad.

Loki estuvo fascinado largo tiempo con su nueva maestra, toda duda que tenía ella se la resolvía y avances que no pensaba podría tener hasta pasados eternos años, los alcanzó rápidamente bajo su tutela. Y con el tiempo Loki supo que Amora deseaba algo más que ser toda la vida su profesora, había sido divertido en su tiempo y era evidente que contraía grandes beneficios para ella, pero su familia esperaba más, quizá que siendo ahora amiga de la familia real le consiguiesen un prometido bien visto por la sociedad y que llevase una suma exorbitante de dinero consigo. Loki pudo haber abogado a sus padres por ello y no hubiesen dudado en verlo hecho. No obstante Loki, que conocía tan bien a Amora, no creía que ella anhelara terminar así, inclusive él mismo no deseaba que uno de sus objetos, anteriormente de deseo, de utilidad y que a larga pudiese necesitar de nuevo, acabara como una aburrida esposa de cualquier noble que no supiese apreciar sus esplendidas cualidades y antes de pedir cualquier cosa a su madre la reina Frigga, le expuso a Amora lo que él creía merecía por enseñarle y convertirlo en un maestro de magia, ambos se conocían y tenían algo en común, la ambición perpetua de llegar a ser más.

Otro punto era que Loki conocía por demás los sentimientos de Amora hacia su hermano Thor, nunca los había escuchado de su boca, excepto por todas esas miradas y expresiones que ponía cuando Thor entraba a interrumpir en medio de una clase y era obvio.

Por supuesto, era imposible que Amora se casara con Thor, Odín no lo permitiría, su heredero al trono sin duda debía casarse con la mejor mujer, una joven que primeramente fuese una diosa, de cuna noble, una princesa o mínimamente una dama, alguien que fuese _digna_ de su hijo y, Amora, en ningún universo alterno podría calificar para ser reina de Asgard, todo aquello sin contar que Thor, ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

Una vez que Loki había pensado en todos esos detalles, la simple idea llegó como un trueno a su mente; ofrecerle a Amora convertirse en pupila de Karnilla, tornarse en su favorita por sus propios méritos y, en un momento, quizá hasta pudiera ser la siguiente gobernante de los Norns, un paso más cerca de la nobleza y, si así lo quería, de Thor.

–Sí, a veces, no es como que necesite de ti. Brunilda es una gran tutora en magia por igual, aunque ya no requiero más de consejos para hacer algún hechizo –continuo él.

–Lo imagino, creo que esa parte se debe a mis enseñanzas.

–No lo pondría de esa forma, –siguió Loki observando a la muchacha–, son méritos que yo me he forjado por mi propia mano, pero si eso te hace feliz, sentirte tan poderosa como para haber hecho de mi un gran maestro de magia, piensa lo que quieras.

–Ja. –terminó ella frunciendo la boca algo indignada y cruzando los brazos. Nunca podría acabar de sacarle un cumplido o palabras sinceramente amables a ese joven que conocía tan bien desde su adolescencia, no había más que hacer, así era Loki y Amora no tenía más que aceptarlo.

–¡Ah! y tienes razón, mi hermano irá a crear más caos contra Asgard. –Mencionó como si de repente recordara el primer cuestionamiento sin responder que le había hecho ella–. Anoche una vez terminado el banquete en honor a los reyes vanes, padre mando por nosotros para reunirnos en uno de los saloncillos y ordenó a Thor ir a Vanaheim en unas semanas, pensé que me pediría acompañarlo pero creo que solo me llamo para estar presente junto con madre en otra de sus tantas discusiones. –prosiguió Loki con aire despreocupado, casi como si no le importara ya lo que Thor hacía o dejaba de hacer.

–Deberías de insistir en acompañarlo, quizá si evitas que haga alguno de sus desastres te lleves crédito por ello.

–No me interesa ir a Vanaheim, no hay nada en ese lugar que capte algo de mi atención, además es probable que me toparía con ese presumido de Hoder o peor aún con su ingenuo hermano.

–¿Te refieres a Balder? –cuestionó la Encantadora rodando los ojos ante el fastidio que consideraba era el solo recordar a Balder–, lo comprendo, es algo tonto, no entiendo que es lo que ve Karnilla en él, aparte de su atractivo físico. La mujer muere por que llegue el día de sus nupcias, solo lo ha visto un par de veces y esta perdidamente enamorada, creo que mataría por él.

–¡Bahh! Esas cosas son absurdas.

–¿Lo son? –preguntó Amora inquieta ante su comentario–, ¿quieres decir que tú no perderías la cabeza por alguien?

Loki la miro con un gesto entre extrañado y repulsivo, volvió a tomar el libro que ojeaba antes de ser interrumpido por ella, ignoró el cuestionamiento e hizo como que se sumergía en su lectura. Amora se sentó en la cama, cruzando la pierna en un movimiento exquisito, casi como si fuese un arte cada movimiento que propiciaba, y lo miró sin parpadear, esperando que él le respondiera tras cansarse de ser observado.

La miró de reojo, sabía lo que esa mirada tan inquisitiva significaba, ella no cambiaría el tema y se quedaría en esa postura para él irritante hasta obtener una respuesta. Permaneció así algunos minutos, dando vueltas por su habitación, haciéndose el desentendido con la esperanza de que diera resultado.

–¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? –Amora no respondió y siguió observándolo sin ceder.

Loki cerró el libro y lo colocó en su escritorio con enojo.

–Tu pregunta es irrelevante, cuál es el propósito de contestarte.

–Dime, ¿no perderías la razón con nadie?

–No he conocido a nadie que me tiente siquiera a considerarlo.

–Y si llegase ese alguien, ¿cederías ante esas 'cosas absurdas'?

–No lo sé, que mas da. No creo que alguien pueda sentir tanto por otra persona con tan solo verla.

–¡Por supuesto que no!, no seas ridículo, –se levantó Amora repentinamente, casi ofendida–, quizá con un primer encuentro te prendas de esa persona, puede que nazca una ligera chispa, como con la magia, pero que pasa si con el tiempo llegas a sentirte completo al lado de ella, si no puedes vivir… sin ella.

–¡Eso es irracional! ¡Por favor! –río Loki sarcástico.

–Sabes, esperaba más de ti Loki y aunque esto te molestará, suenas como tu hermano–. Amora se levanto hecha una furia y lo miro de la forma más despectiva que pudo encontrar, después de todo no le convenía retar al dios del engaño.

La mujer azotó la puerta sorprendiendo a los guardias que vigilaban permanentemente la entrada a la cámara de Loki. El hecho de que estos la miraran con asombro solo logró molestarla más y caminó a toda prisa para salir del pasillo.

Lo cierto era que la desilusión abarcó a Amora en ese momento, no era que esperara que Loki fuera la clase de hombrecillo cursi que escribe poesía secretamente, pero esa actitud tan distante y burlona hacia la más breve insinuación de sentimentalismo era más debida de su odioso hermano Thor, no propia de la mente más abierta y basta en todo Asgard, y vaya que encontrar un parecido en ambos hermanos le resultaba irritante, en especial porque sentía un desprecio muy particular por el mayor de ellos.

* * *

Thor, no estaba convencido acerca de su viaje a Vanaheim, algo en su interior le insinuaba que no era una buena idea reafirmar aquel viejo tratado de paz entre ambos reinos, aunque para él eso serviría también para ir a darles un recordatorio a aquellos perdedores de cual era su lugar en el universo. Odín era el rey de todo el cosmos les gustase o no, por algo era llamado 'Padre de Todo', le debían respeto a Asgard que velaba por su seguridad, si eran gobernados por otro reino era evidente que se debía a que ellos mismos no podían tomar las decisiones que importaban, eran como niños con armas peligrosas que no podían ser dejados por su cuenta.

Tenía unas cuantas semanas para prepararse antes de su viaje, para entender las costumbres de los vanes y memorizar el famoso tratado de paz. Convertirse en un erudito en la materia, no le sonaba difícil y especialmente no sentía interés mínimo en ello.

–Vamos Thor, tienes que dominar cada punto antes de exponerlo ante el rey, debes dejar a Asgard en alto frente a ellos, préstame atención. –repitió con exasperación Loki señalando hacia el gran libro que tenían sobre la mesa, las hojas amarillentas de los siglos que probablemente llevaba en la biblioteca y varios pergaminos desenrollados lo acompañaban regados en la misma.

–¿Que no se supone que tenemos secretarios, embajadores, no sé, personas que se ocupan de hablar y hacer todo esto, solo para que el representante este presente para firmar y dirigir un apretón de manos al rey?

–Tú bien sabes que no es así, no en este caso al menos. Eres el príncipe heredero y debes probar que el próximo rey de Asgard esta consciente de los problemas que más afectarían a los nueve planetas, que en verdad eres capaz de cuidar de tu reino y de los otros.

–¿Insinúas que no soy capaz de hacerlo, hermanito?

–Por supuesto que no, pero tienes cierta tendencia a confiar en tu aire de superioridad y recuerda que no somos precisamente 'estimados' por la corte de Vanaheim.

–¡Exactamente! En cualquier momento podrían traicionarnos, al igual que Jötunheim o Muspelheim, eso sin agregar que tienen inclinación para con esos gigantes de fuego, nuestro padre debería confinarlos al igual que los jotuns, quitarles sus armas y privarlos de cualquier oportunidad de rebeldía que tengan.

–Eso es muy extremista Thor, no deberías expresarte de esa forma, es inadecuada para un futuro rey, si alguien te escucha no sería lo más conveniente. Primero debes calmar tus ansias por demostrar a todos tu fuerza, créeme que en ese reino la fuerza no vale nada…no comparada con el conocimiento… –se detuvo un momento, reflexionando y remontándose a la temporada que paso en Vanaheim.

–Suenas como si les tuvieras simpatía Loki, esa temporada en Vanaheim te ablando acerca de ellos.

–¡Vamos Thor!, quieres tratarlos como si fuesen bárbaros, como si fuesen _monstruosos gigantes de hielo _incapaces de pensar cuando son iguales a nosotros, solo su cultura es distinta, además no todo en Asgard es perfecto, no todos sus habitantes son personas de bien y no todos los aesirs son dignos de los títulos que cargan… –de nuevo había hablado demasiado.

–Comienzo a creer que quien no debería hablar de esa forma eres tú hermano, es 'inadecuada' de una príncipe de Asgard expresarse así de sus propios súbditos.

Aunque en realidad, no eran sus súbditos, ni lo serían nunca aparentemente.

–Mi culpa, lo lamento, no debí apasionarme de esa forma.

–No en contra de tu país... aunque debemos admitir que algunos aesir son una decepción completa. –Terminó Thor para después ambos reír en signo de complicidad.

* * *

La tarde para ambos príncipes transcurrió sin grandes novedades. La comida fue la misma que todos los días, anodina, sin mucho que decir.

Odín, fue el primero en retirarse del comedor seguido por su hijo mayor, quien había acordado con los tres guerreros pasar un par de horas de entrenamiento con la caballería real.

Los últimos en terminar fueron Frigga y Loki y, como muy a menudo le era costumbre, la reina pidió a su pequeño hijo que la acompañara en un paseo por los jardines para poder platicar a solas.

Los cielos se pintaban de tonos rojizo y purpura dando poco a poco paso a la noche que se pronunciaba en Asgard. Los jardines disfrutaban de los leves rayos de luz que restaban, pero las antorchas eran ya encendidas para alumbrar los dulces y verdosos arbustos que acompañaban a la fría noche, las flores parecían perder su color, casi como si se marcharan igualmente a descansar.

Frigga caminaba del brazo de Loki, disfrutando la paz imperecedera que a esas horas se extendía por todo el palacio. El camino construido de piedras por el que se deslizaban olía a humedad, señal de que las plantas y césped habían sido recientemente regados.

–Y bien madre, ¿Me dirás al fin cuál era ese asunto por el que Vidar vino a visitar a mi padre? –preguntó Loki.

–No sé si recuerdes a la hija de Vidar.

–¿La niña que exiliaron hace siglos?

–Sí, la misma, su única hija.

–Lo siento madre dijiste ¿Única?, pensé que los príncipes Balder y Hoder también eran sus hijos.

Frigga lo miró vacilante, rodó sus ojos analizando que acaba de decir descuidadamente uno de los 'secretos' mejor guardados de los vanes. Se soltó de su brazo y acomodando su largo y pomposo vestido tomó asiento en una de las tantas bancas de mármol.

–Y lo son… de cierta forma.

–Pero hablas de que en realidad ¿no son sus hijos de sangre? –cuestionó Loki con un gesto de sorpresa que ilumino su rostro y se sentó al lado de su madre esperando que continuara y le diese una explicación.

–No, no lo son. Verás Loki, esta es una verdad que todos sabemos, aunque claro que tú siendo tan joven es probable que nunca lo hayas escuchado anteriormente, aquí en Asgard no hablamos de ello y en Vanaheim sencillamente por respeto a los príncipes tampoco se menciona. Cuando Vidar se casó con Lady Saga ella ya era viuda y tenía a sus dos hijos. Con el paso de los años Saga no pudo darle más hijos a Vidar así que no sabemos porque, exactamente, el rey nombró a los mellizos príncipes de Vanaheim. Algunos dicen que fue por su gran corazón y que sentía gran cariño por ellos, otros dicen que fue por la insistencia de Saga y hay quienes afirman que, al no tener más herederos y en caso de que sufriera algún accidente, les dejó a ambos el poder del país con tal de asegurar que continuase en buenas manos. En un principio nadie apoyaba esa decisión, todos exigían un gobernante legítimo, pero la legitima heredera estaba exiliada y sin esperanzas de que regresase. Conformes o no, con el tiempo todos adoptamos la idea de que los hijos de Saga eran príncipes legítimos herederos de la corona, solo que ahora las cosas están por cambiar… –Frigga se quedó meditando por unos segundos, era muy cierto que muchas verdades se harían más públicas que nunca y ella no estaba segura sí serían para bien.

–¿Cambiar? No lo comprendo mamá.

–Esto que te acabo de confesar pronto resurgirá a la luz, todos sabrán o recordarán que los mellizos no son hijos del rey. Lo que Vidar vino a pedir a tu padre es que permitiese el regreso de su hija y él ha accedido.

Con ese último dato, Loki fue capaz de comprender las palabras dichas por su madre.

Cuando un rey tomaba una segunda esposa y esta le daba descendencia, automáticamente, el matrimonio previo pasaba a ser anulado y los hijos, de haberlos, se convertían en 'bastardos'. Siendo así que los herederos legítimos de la corona eran por derecho los hijos del segundo matrimonio, al menos que por mandato del mismo rey, este revindicara a sus herederos del primer matrimonio.

Por lo tanto cuando Vidar había convertido a los mellizos en príncipes había desheredado a su hija, pero ahora, con su retorno y si el rey así lo determinaba, la princesa pasaría a ser la 'legítima' y los príncipes a ser 'bastardos'.

–Es más grave de lo que creía madre, pero como es que padre lo ha permitido, ¿no es algo cruel? –Loki se exaltó un poco, y es que, cuando le había preguntado a su madre acerca de aquél asunto entre su padre y el rey de los vanes, no pensó que se tratase de algo tan serio, –creo que la princesa debe ser restituida sin embargo Balder y Hoder han sido durante años la imagen de Vanaheim, han hecho algunas contribuciones y demás, incluso todos estábamos convencidos de que Balder sería el próximo rey, ¿no es ligeramente extremista esta decisión? Además si mal no recuerdo, la princesa estaba exiliada porque era un peligro para el país ¿No es verdad?

–Hijo mío, ¿en serio crees que una joven inocente podría ser la causa de semejante predicción tan nefasta? –Frigga acarició la mejilla de su hijo, sonriéndole con una especial dulzura. –En mi opinión tu padre ha hecho un bien inmenso al permitir que la joven regrese con su familia, y no creo que Vidar tenga el corazón para dejar a los príncipes desamparados y hacerlos a un lado, ellos son sus hijos tanto como su verdadera hija. Recuerda Loki que padre es que el que cría a los niños, el que los cuida y protege, no el que los trae a este mundo, la tarea de ser padre va más allá de eso y no me cabe duda que Vidar ha cuidado con gran devoción a Balder y Hoder.

Su madre era probablemente más sabia que su propio padre, nunca se equivocaba en lo que expresaba, era tan atinada en decir la verdad que nadie nunca dudaba en pedirle consejo.

Con semejante noticia Loki se sintió apenado por los mellizos, no eran de su agrado certeramente, Hoder era un arrogante que aborrecía al solo escucharlo hablar y Balder era demasiado ingenuo al punto de la exasperación. Sin embargo, aunque el rey los considerara como hijos era una cosa totalmente diferente a que lo fueran en realidad y desde el ángulo en que lo observaba, con la opinión tan rígida de la sociedad de los dioses, era incierto el futuro que les deparaba sí la hija del rey se convertía en la favorita para ser reina.

Loki estaba consciente que en su sociedad un heredero legítimo valía mucho más que cualquier otro asociado con el rey y, viendo ahora que los mellizos en realidad no eran ni siquiera parientes de sangre de su majestad, era seguro que todos los empezaran a tratar como extranjeros en su propio país. A los habitantes mortales nada les importaría que hubiesen sido príncipes 'buenos' o ejemplos dignos de la nobleza, si habían hecho algo en pro de ellos tampoco lo recordarían. Los nobles y dioses adoptarían un bando a su conveniencia, si la dichosa princesa apoyaba sus proyectos personales, se pondrían de su lado, sino, se quedarían por un rato en el lado contrario hasta que el rey decidiese enteramente el futuro de sus hijos.

Su madre tenía razón en decir que todo cambiaría, le extrañaba con cuanta ligereza se había tomado su padre el hecho de permitir que la princesa regresara, pues bien recordaba que hace no mucho él mismo apoyaba la idea de que Balder se convirtiera en rey.

Una parte de Loki se lamentaba lo que les seguiría en los próximos meses a los mellizos con lo que alguna vez jugaba de pequeño. Si de un tema era conocedor en todos los aspectos, era de lo fácil que la sociedad en general podía tratar aun a la nobleza con desdén e indiferencia tras algunos detalles, aparentemente insignificantes, que se daban a presentar y vaya que si no reconocía el sentimiento de ser reemplazado por el 'heredero real', el hecho de que el rey nombrara al fin al próximo y definitivo rey, las cosas que se perdían al pasar a ser la sombra de este.

Por supuesto que Loki no era ningún 'bastardo' o hijo '_adoptivo_' de sus padres, él solo tenía la desfortuna de ser el menor y pese a ello, parecía que entendía a la perfección por lo que pasarían los jóvenes príncipes de Vanaheim.

* * *

**N/A:**

Y aparece Amora, en un principio necesitaba a otro personaje para… ya sabrán para que, y pensé en otro casi OC basado en Jarnsaxa de la mitología (una giganta que es amante de Thor) -que al final sale en algunos caps- pero luego pensé que sería mejor añadir a un personaje conocido, vaya, con el que los lectores estuviesen familiarizados, así que decidí incluir a Amora. En realidad no estoy muy segura de su caracterización, tuve que leer algunos comics para informarme más evidentemente, pero no los he leído todos, son un poco demasiados para ser honesta y no creo acabarlos. En fin, una disculpa si está muy OoC y si alguien tiene sugerencias o correcciones respecto a esto en el futuro háganmelas saber. Bueno, de joven y siendo tutora de Loki me la imagino más alegre y que es de las pocas personas que se lleva bien con él, tienen entendimiento, aunque este no se lo demuestre muy a menudo.

Aquí ya vemos más de Thor, finalmente, sé que de nuevo parece que quiero ponerlo muy tonto, y en sí no lo es, solo se hace XD. Bueno basándonos en la película y en como es Thor antes de cambiar por completo gracias a Jane, a mi parecer en su mente siempre trata de hacer ver que Asgard es el reino supremo y no quiere que los demás reinos sientan ni un poco de debilidad en ellos, es muy impetuoso y de ahí que lo ponga como que solo va a ir a Vanaheim a 'recordarles quien es el gobernante real'. No que quiera hacerlo quedar mal ni nada, pero recordar que esto es previo a la película.

Por último Loki creo que queda un poco sentimental con respecto a su opinión acerca de los mellizos. Mi punto es demostrar que siente un poco de pena (no tristeza) por ellos, que comprende por lo que pasarán próximamente con la llegada de la 'dichosa princesa'. Claro que aquí todavía no sabe que Odín no es su papá ni nada, pero hago recalco en esto para que en el futuro y cuando sepa la verdad lo resienta más tras esta experiencia previa. Pongo también un poco de antipatía para con la princesa Efermhy, ya que de cierta forma Loki ve en ella a Thor y él se ve en los mellizos, antipatía que crecerá (ya lo verán).

Y bueno también aquí aclaro que Balder y Hoder no son hijos de Vidar, lo había mencionada sutilmente antes pero he aquí explicado más abiertamente.

*****Sí ya sé que me tomó años luz actualizar, solo espero que aun tenga uno o dos lectores que les guste lo que hago.

Y sí, prometo que esta historia será ya actualizada continuamente, espero terminarla antes de que salga 'Thor: The Dark World'.

**Mis sinceras disculpas por la eterna espera.**

**Saludos**

**Danielle F. Riddle**


End file.
